Moments of Transition
by bechloe1802
Summary: This is a small thing of moments in Brett's (Beca's) transition from female to male and what he goes through. I suck at summaries. It's better inside. Trust me. Rating is now M.
1. Coming out to Chloe

**Tumblr Prompt from Anon: Can you do like a Trans!Beca maybe paired with Chloe?**

 **A/N: Of course I can you gorgeous specimen. This is probably my favourite prompt to write because I understand the thoughts and feelings. Okay, so like review, let me know what you think and I'm always taking prompts either here or on my Tumblr so throw them at me.**

Okay, so my girlfriend is the hottest and most beautiful creature to exist on the entire face of the earth, so you'd think I'd jump at the chance to sleep with her, right? Sort of. You see the thing is that I would love to have sex with my girlfriend of almost six months, but I can't. I can't because I am still in the closet about my gender identity. I'm female to male trans but I haven't told anyone in my life. I can't. I know that Chloe's getting upset with me that I keep breaking our make out sessions when they get a bit too heavy and I know she's like the most understanding person I know, but I'm still scared of telling her. I know it's time I did, so here we are, in the middle of her room. I can feel her hands slowly making their way to my chest, so I do the first thing I can think of and that is to grab her wrist and almost throw her hand away.

"What's going on Beca?" I flinch at the name. "You need to talk to me." She says exasperated as she stands and starts pacing. "Are you just not attracted to me? Am I boring?" I can barely get a word in so I get up and grip her shoulders to still her.

"Baby. Stop. You are the most attractive thing on the planet and far from boring." I chuckle.

"Then what is it?" She pouts and I can never say no to that damn pout.

I sigh. "Okay, but you need to keep quiet till I finish. Deal?" She nods, so I continue. "I think differently to you Chlo. I don't like my body."

"Becs, you're beautiful." I flinch and shake my head, she apologizes and closes her mouth.

"I meant, that I'm not happy with it in terms of my gender." I take a deep breath and say the words I've wanted to say for years. Years of suffering in silence, without a single person to talk to. "I'm transgender."

Chloe just sits there and smiles. "Okay." Wait what? She obviously sees my look of confusion and explains. "I don't care. You could be a damn alien and I would still love you. This doesn't change anything, except maybe your name and how you want me to refer to you."

I feel a huge smile break out on my face. She's not mad. She said she loves me. "Um, male pronouns obviously and I kinda like the name Brett." I shrug.

"Got it." She smiles and I feel my whole body relax until she asks the one question I've been dreading. "Have you told your dad?"

I shake my head. "I can't. He'll hate me."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do know that."

"So, where do you want to go with this? Hormones?"

"Eventually, yeah but like, I guess a haircut is the first thing on my list."

"Awes. I know a great barber."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, handsome." She just called me handsome. I internally freak out happily for a moment. She still loves me. She's still here. Maybe this whole process won't be so bad.


	2. Coming out to the Bellas

**Leafstorm101  
Ok, I love this. Can we see the first time she comes out to the Bella's?**

 **A/N: Heads up guys, you only need to submit your prompt once and I promise it will be done. It might just take some time because I'm trying to order them a specific way, for when I think it's needed if that makes sense. Okay, I know this is just a fic but can we like please use the right pronouns for the character? But, of course you can. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think. Love you all xx**

Coming out to Chloe was the easy part...now I'm not saying that the Bellas weren't accepting and supportive, they totally were. It's just the way they went about it was pretty uncomfortable. Let me explain.

" _Chloe, I can't do this?" I grip her hand tighter as we make our way towards the auditorium._

" _Yes you can. You know they love you. They won't care."_

" _I'm still nervous."_

 _Chloe stops walking and pulls me to face her. "What can I do? Anything in the world that will help you right now?"_

 _I look at her lips and back up to her eyes. "Kiss me."_

 _She smiles happily and tugs me forward, kissing me softly, chastely. As she starts to pull back I shake my head and tug her hips, pulling her closer, pressing a firmer, less public appropriate kiss on her parted lips._

" _Come on you two! Can't you go anywhere without making out like horny teens?" Aubrey voice breaks us apart and before I turn to look at the blonde I study my girlfriends face, lips swollen and parted, eyes still closed. She's beautiful._

 _I turn and face Aubrey. "Are the rest of the Bellas inside?"_

" _Yes, what is this about?"_

 _All three of us head inside and I'm instantly bombarded with questions as to why I've dragged them here at eight on a Saturday morning. I grip Chloe's hand tighter and she squeezes in response._

 _I take a deep breath. "I'm transgender."_

 _Everyone just looks at me until Stacie speaks up. "So, what do we like call you now?"_

Thank God, a normal question. _"Brett and I ask you to please use male pronouns."_

" _So, are you going to get your tits cut off?" Amy pipes in and I flinch. Chloe gives her a stern glare, causing her to shrink back into her seat._

 _Jessica and Ashley were the next to speak up. "We support you."_

 _Everyone around the room voiced their support until it was only Aubrey left who hadn't said anything._

" _Well, Be...Brett. I'm sorry." She apologizes for the almost name slip and I nod for her to continue. "I'm sorry but as you know, the Bellas are based on a strong female tradition and I can't have a male destroy that." She smiles at me._

 _I return her smile and nod. "I understand. I'm not surprised you're kicking me out."_

 _She laughs. "We aren't kicking you out. You're too good to drop and possibly have the Treblemakers snatch up, because that would also mean you and Chloe couldn't be together and God forbid I ever let Chloe be unhappy. You'll still be one of us; you just won't perform or compete."_

 _I'm a little stunned at the compliments Aubrey just gave me. "So what do I do then? Cheer squad?"_

" _No, you will help me with set lists and arrangements. Behind the scenes stuff. You're still a Bella. You're just like a..."_

" _A Bella Brother." Cynthia Rose smiles and nods at me._

 _I nod and squeeze Chloe's hand again. "Yeah. I'd like that."_

" _So are you getting your tits off?" Amy speaks up again._

" _Eventually yes." I say through gritted teeth._

" _I've fucked a trans guy before. You're a lucky girl Chlo. It was hot." Stacie smiles, while filing her nails._

 _I blush and look at Chloe who is just as red. "Uh...Thanks." Chloe ducks her head._

" _Wait! You're not hitting it are you? Oh my God. No wonder the tension is still there. You guys haven't sealed the deal." Stacie sits up and glares at us, as do the rest of the Bellas now._

" _We're not talking about this." I groan and look down._

" _He's right! Now is not the time nor place. It's none of our business if these two are...intimate or not." Aubrey practically growls at the group._

" _Okay okay, just never say intimate again."_

Yeah, they're a bunch of idiots, but they're my idiots and I love them.


	3. Binders and Haircuts

**FinalStand  
I would love to see a chapter on how Brett goes through his first hair cut, getting his first binder and using it for the first time**

 **A/N: Of course my friend. Remember to review and let me know what you guys think. I'm so overwhelmed by the love for this story so far. Thank you all.**

Okay, so, we literally just got here and Chloe's already thrusting me into a chair, speaking to the barber behind me. I can't quite pick up on the words, but I think I hear something like 'boyish' before they both smile at me through the mirror. I'm so fucking nervous. What if it looks weird? What if I just look like a butch lesbian? I trust Chloe and this guy but I'm still worried.

"Alright. I know what we're going to do." He smiles at Chloe, and then looks back at me through the mirror. Chloe must see my nerves in my eyes because in the next second she's kneeling beside me.

"It'll be okay. You're totes going to look hot."

I nod and smile, turning to her and pecking her lips. "Let's do this."

"Oh em Aca gee!" Chloe smiles and suddenly, I don't feel so nervous to see my new hair. I couldn't look while he was cutting it, but now I'm confident it doesn't look bad.

I take a deep breath and turn to the mirror...Holy shit. I actually pass. This is incredible. It's short but the sides and back are shaved, while the front is slightly spiked up. "I look awesome!"

I smile and look back up at Chloe. "You look so handsome." Her smile is so big that I'm concerned for a second that her face is going to break, until I realise that my smile is just as big.

We thank the barber and walk out hand in hand and for once I don't feel scared that someone is going to comment. My smile only widens as we walk past the small stalls in the middle of the mall and they all try to call me over. Not once, since we left the barber do I hear, "Miss" all I hear them say is "Sir" and it's fucking fantastic.

"Chloe! Chlo! It's here! It's here! It's here!" I run up the stairs to the bedroom, package in hand, and jump onto the bed, knocking Chloe's laptop of her lap.

"Brett! Calm down. I was studying." She rolls her eyes and pulls her laptop back onto her lap. "Now, tell me calmly what's here?"

I thrust the package into her hands. "My binder!"

It's Chloe's turn to throw her own laptop off her lap and squeal excitedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

I take the box and open it, pulling out my brand new binder. Finally, no more loose shirts just to hide my chest.

"Go and put it on!" Chloe pushes me off the bed and towards the bathroom.

It's a simple pull over tri top binder, so I pull my shirt off and take a minute to look at my naked torso in the mirror. Bad idea. I bite my lip and suddenly I can't take my eyes off the things that hang from my chest.

"Baby? You okay?" Chloe calls through the closed door, which snaps me out of my little trance.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." I turn away from the mirror and pull the binder over my head, adjusting a little before pulling my shirt back on and turning back to the mirror. It's almost completely flat and I can feel the tears spring to my eyes as I tentatively run my hands down my chest. I can barely even feel them.

I take a deep breath and open the door to a smiling Chloe. Her eyes immediately go down to my chest and I should feel self conscious but I don't. I feel really fucking good actually.

"Can I...Can I rest my hands on it?" Chloe looks up at me uncertainly. I know she's trying to make sure I'm okay with it. I nod and she reaches up and puts her palms flat against my chest, smiling at me and for once I don't feel the need to push her hands away, because I don't have a problem with this. She bites her lip and moves one of her hands to the back of my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss.

I immediately respond, kissing her back until air becomes an issue and we both pull back. I put my hand over the one that's still flat against my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. You look so hot right now." She smiles and pulls me back into a kiss, lighter than the previous one, but still not entirely clean. "My man." She mutters between our lips and I can't help the warmth that spreads through my body at those words.


	4. Coming out to Dad

**A/N: Okay, you awesome people asked for more Trans!Beca. So here you go. This minific thing will be certain points in Brett's transition. I have one other chapter in mind, but the rest is up to you guys. What do you wanna see Brett go through? Let me know guys. And I'm always taking prompts for any PP lady lovin ship so throw them at my face.**

Okay, so, I know I've said this before but my girlfriend is amazing. She's been so good throughout my transition, even going as far to help change my name at the school. The Bellas have been amazingly supportive too, which surprised me a little, it didn't surprise me that I'm not a Bella anymore, technically. I can't perform with them or whatever, but Aubrey has let me stay on as a 'Bella Brother' as the girls like to call it. I help with arrangements and set lists, which is awesome. Yep, things have been pretty great, until my dad happened. Long story but let me break it down for you.

 _I walked into my Lit lecture to find my father standing at the lectern. I hadn't seen him since before I got my haircut._

" _Beca." I cringed at the unfamiliar name. "What have you done?" He was a little shocked at the new hairstyle._

" _I got a haircut."I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him win._

" _I can see that. Is this a gay thing?"_

 _I roll my eyes. "No, because I'm not gay."_

 _The relief I could see on his face disgusted me. "Oh thank God, I knew it was a silly phase. I knew you weren't really into women."_

 _I felt my blood boil. This was it. I was going to just tell him and get it over with. "I like women, dad. That hasn't changed."_

" _But..." He trailed off as Stacie walked over._

" _Hey Brett." She smiled. Not noticing my father, but I did. I saw how red his face got._

" _Brett? Who's Brett?"_

 _I took a deep breath. "Me. Dad. I'm Brett. I'm a guy."_

 _He rolled his eyes as Stacie raised an eyebrow at him. "So it's not enough for you to be gay, you have to pretend to be a boy too? Honestly Beca, this is ridiculous."_

" _His name is Brett." Stacie said through clenched teeth._

" _No, her name is Beca and she's my daughter."_

" _ **He**_ _is my_ _ **brother**_ _. So why don't you get your head out of your ass and accept him."_

 _The whole time I just stood there, looking up at Stacie with the biggest smile. She was protecting me, to my father. She called me her brother, proudly._

" _I won't accept this, Beca. Stop lying and grow up. We all have things about ourselves that we don't like and the rest of us get on with our lives."_

" _You can't accept me as Brett, then you lose me. I won't put up with this. Chloe loves me, the Bellas love me, so I don't need you. They are my family. They accept me." I growl before storming out of the lecture hall, straight into Chloe._

Which brings us to now.

"Hey, what happened?" She cups my face and looks me in the eye.

I can feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I refuse to cry in the middle of the quad. I don't trust my voice so I just shake my head.

"I heard your dad was filling in for your class, so I tried to come warn you."

"He doesn't accept me Chloe. He hates me." I croak out weakly.

"He doesn't deserve you then. I love you. I accept you." She smiles and kisses my head. "You're my man, regardless of what some ignorant prick says. You're my man. My handsome, amazing, talented, smart man."

I let out a breath. It always makes me feel better when Chloe says things like that. She knows exactly what I need to hear and when.

"Now, who are you?"

"I'm Brett." I mutter.

"Louder." She says sternly.

"I'm Brett." I say louder and automatically smile.

Chloe smiles back and nods. "Yes, you are."

Yeah, my girlfriend is amazing.


	5. You Can't Change Me

**Guest  
Can you do one where Brett comes out to Jesse, but Jesse doesn't believe it and "tries" to change Brett, but Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe stops him.**

 **A/N: Okay, so after a happy chapter, sadly we must have a sad one. I is sorry. I still love you guys xx. Also I forgot to mention that this entire fic is dedicated to the absolutely amazing xsamstersx and anyone else that relates to this. A lot of the scenarios in this fic, I have been through myself and I draw inspiration from those experiences to write the prompts you send me. Love you nerds xx.**

With Chloe and the Bellas out of the way, it was time to come out to my best friend, Jesse. When I came out to him, I had no idea about how he was going to react and I certainly wasn't expecting what actually happened.

" _Hey Jess." I smile and wave him over to the table at the campus coffee shop I was sitting at._

" _Hey, Becs." I swallow the lump in my throat. I can do this. He's my best friend._

" _So, there's something I want to tell you."_

" _Shoot. I'm your best lesbro, you can tell me anything,"_

 _I sip my coffee, thinking about how I'm going to go about this. "Well, things have been changing for me recently and I decided that I needed to start being true to who I am. Jesse, I..."_

" _Bec, it's okay. I know what you're trying to say here."_

 _I look up at him, hopefully. "You do?"_

" _I do, and I just want to say that I am totally here for you."_

" _Jesse, I can't tell you how much that means to me. I..."_

" _I mean, I sort of saw this coming. You being one of those A Capella girls, me one of those A Capella boys. It makes sense."_

 _My eyes widen and I shake my head. "Jess, that's not..."_

" _It's okay, I feel the same way."_

" _Jesse! I'm Trans!" I yell and even though I get some strange looks from students in here, but I'm a little too angry to care._

" _That's really funny Becs." He laughs and I slam my fist down on the table._

" _I'm not kidding."_

" _You're seriously saying I've wasted all this year, hitting on a guy? I'm not a fag."_

" _Well, if you see it as wasted then that's your problem." I say through gritted teeth. I really thought this would go differently._

" _Come on, Becs. It's not too late. You can drop this act, dump the ginger and be with me."_

" _Stop calling me that." I growl._

" _What? Beca? Your name."_

" _My name is Brett."_

" _Is it Chloe making you do this? She wants you to be a guy? Beca, you wouldn't have to change for me."_

" _It's not Chloe and I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut up." I don't think I can take much more of this. Breathe Mitchell._

" _Yo! Jesse!" I turn around to the voice and groan._

" _Hey Bumper." Don't wave him over. Don't wave him over. "Come join us man. Me and Beca..." That's it. I can't take this anymore. He's acting like I didn't even come out. I stand up and walk out, ignoring the calls of Jessica behind me, who had obviously seen everything, she works there of course._

" _Brett! Wait!" I stop and turn to the out of breath blonde. "Let me walk with you. I've just finished my shift." I nod stiffly and start walking again. We walk in silence and I really appreciate it, she's obviously distracted by her phone and that's fine with me. I thank her when I get to Chloe's apartment, she hugs me and starts walking back to her dorm._

And now? Now, I am lying in bed, with Chloe pacing the room, muttering threats towards Jesse under her breath.

"Babe, calm down. It's fine."

She freezes and turns to me. "No, it's not and you know it. Brett, he's behaving like..." She trails off and I take a deep breath.

"My father. You're right, it's not okay. I'm hurt, I'm angry, but more than anything I feel betrayed. I mean, I can't believe he thought I was going to leave you for him."

"What?!" I bite my lip. I guess Jessica didn't mention that when she was texting Chloe what had happened on the walk to her apartment.

"Chloe, calm down. I'm not going to do that. I'd never leave you, especially for someone like him."

Chloe clenches her jaw and looks towards the ceiling as I get up and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you. Only you. I need you to tell me that you believe me. I need you to know that."

She sighs and looks at me. "Of course I know that. You know I believe you, but I just...I don't want you to be scared back into the closet. You've come so far already and I don't want you to undo all that because some people can't keep their opinions to themselves."

"Hey, that's never going to happen. I'm happier than I have ever been and I can't wait to get this moving along as fast as possible." I smile and lean up to kiss her gently.

I feel her smile against my lips and it makes my smile that much bigger. "I love you."

"I love you too princess."

Sadly, the happiness didn't last. Only a couple days after that, Jesse was back.

" _Hey Beca." He's smiling, as if nothing ever happened between us._

" _What do you want Jesse?" I cling to my books as I continue walking across campus._

" _Just want to talk to a beautiful girl." He takes my books. "Allow me, m'lady."_

 _I can literally feel the bile rising in my throat as I luckily spot Stacie and Aubrey about 100 metres ahead of us and I speed up my walking._

 _Jesse spots them too and pulls me closer, his arm wrapping around my waist and I seriously think I'm about to puke. "Aubrey, Stacie." He greets them and I send a pleading glance at them._

" _Jesse. What are you doing?" Stacie asks, eyebrow raised._

 _The smile plastered on his face makes me sick. "I'm just walking my girlfriend to class."_

" _What!?" I push away from him and closer to Aubrey and Stacie, who both look like they're going to commit murder._

 _Before either of them can move a fist goes flying into Jesse's jaw, a grunt of pain following its owner._

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The saviour yells in his face. Chloe. "Listen here. That's my boyfriend. He will never be yours. He is a he and keep your fucking hands off him!" Chloe's panting by the time she's finished._

 _I step towards her and take her arm, looking at Aubrey and Stacie who nod at each other before laying more blows into him._

" _Come on baby, let's get you some ice." She nods and I lead her back to her apartment. "Thank you." I say quietly as I lead her inside to get her ice._

" _Don't thank me. I've wanted to do that since I met him."_

 _I laugh and shake my head. "It was kinda hot actually."_

" _Oh, really?" She raises her eyebrow at me and leans forward to kiss me gently._

" _Definitely" I smile and lean forward to kiss her again._


	6. Shopping!

**trueblue28  
Can you do a chapter where Brett and Chloe go shopping for a new wardrobe for him. Hats, boxers, pants, suits and other shit like that.**

 **A/N: Two more chapters till we get to Top Surgery gentlepeople. The top surgery storyline will run for about three chapters. For Brett's POV of the surgery, Chloe's POV on the surgery and the recovery/reveal of Brett's new chest.**

Usually I hate shopping, but I've always put up with it because Chloe loves it for some reason. Today though, I'm really excited. We've given all my feminine clothes to a Trans clothing fundraiser thing and we're going out to buy me a whole new wardrobe.

"What about this?" Chloe smiles and hold up a simple collard polo shirt.

"I don't know. It looks too..."

"Stuck up daddy's boy?" She finishes with a laugh and I laugh too because she's right. That's exactly what the shirt looks like. We find a few simple T-shirts and jeans that I'm fine with, but I really need dressy clothes for when Chloe and I go out. I mean, I can't wear flannel all the time.

I start going through a rack of dress shirts and find a nice light grey long sleeve. "I kinda like this one."

"Well, go try it on." She pushes me to the change rooms and sits outside the door as I try it on. I gotta admit, I kinda look hot. I roll the sleeves up and open the door for Chloe to see.

"Damn." She mutters and I swear I hear her breath hitch. I smirk victoriously to myself as I retreat back in to get changed, coming out with the shirt in my hand.

"So we're getting it?" I ask, looking over at her.

She nods viciously and I'm a little worried she'll snap her neck. "We are definitely getting it."

We find a couple more dress shirts and shoes before heading over to the underwear. I already own a few pairs of boxers, but I definitely need more. It doesn't take long for me to pick out boxers that I like, before heading over to the checkout.

"Look at that. Absolutely disgusting that they allow this now." I hear from behind us in line. I close my eyes and try to ignore it as I feel Chloe's grip on my hand tighten slightly.

"Excuse me, but do you have to parade that filth in public?" The old lady behind us speaks up and I bite my lip shaking my head. I feel Chloe go to turn around but I look pointedly at her, begging her to drop it. She nods in unspoken agreement as we reach the front to pay for everything.

"Tranny filth!" She calls as we leave the store. Chloe stops dead in her tracks and storms back over to her.

"Do you have a problem?" I try and pull her back, telling her not to worry about it, but she shrugs me off and glares at the women.

"I just think that you should find yourself a lovely, charming boy. A pretty girl like you must have boys lining up, yet you choose to commit sin and be with that thing." She says, motioning to me.

Chloe squares her shoulders and raises her eyebrow. "You're right. I do have boys, and girls, lining up for me but I chose him because I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with this kind hearted, caring, supportive, strong, handsome, talented young man and forgive me but my relationship or his life is none of your business."

With that she takes my hand and walks away, leaving the women standing there, dumbfounded. "Thanks for doing that baby."

"Oh, it's always a pleasure for me to take ignorant assholes down a peg or two." She smiles slyly and I lift our interlocked hands to kiss the back of hers.

"Now, we aren't finished shopping yet my love." She tugs me along and I let out a half-hearted groan of feigned annoyance. God, I'm in love with this woman.


	7. Dick Tease

**Guest  
Could do one where Brett buys his packer and Chloe's reaction.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I've updated like four times but it's five in the morning here and I haven't slept and I feel like you guys deserve this much because you have supported this fic and I love you all for that.**

"Brett!" I hear from the ensuite bathroom, rousing me from my sleep. I look over at the clock.

"It's three in the fucking morning" I groan.

"Yeah and I just fell into the freaking toilet. How many times do I have to tell you to put the damn seat back down!" She comes out of the bathroom and gets back into bed.

I turn to face her and pull her into me. "I'm sorry baby. I forget sometimes."

This has been a spat for a while now, ever since I learnt how to use my STP, but it was hilarious when Chloe first found my packer.

" _Brett? Why is there a penis looking thing in the bathroom?" Chloe says calmly as she sits next to me on the couch._

" _Um, it's mine." I clear my throat and keep my eyes on my laptop._

" _I figured that but do you maybe want to tell me what the hell it is?"_

" _It's so I can pack. You know, make it look like I have a package in my pants and like...um...pee standing up."_

" _What is it doing in the bathroom?"_

 _I look up at her. "I was cleaning it."_

 _She raises her eyebrow and nods. "I'd like a heads up next time and try not to leave it in the bathroom. Aubrey wouldn't cope well."_

" _Sorry."_

 _She hums and leans into my side. "It's quite big." She whispers._

 _I swallow hard and glare holes through my laptop screen. "It's only six inches." I shrug._

" _Brett, that's bigger than most of the guys I've been with before."_

" _Is it?" I look up and smirk, suddenly feeling pride run through me._

" _Alright, get that smirk off your face Mitchell. No need to be full of yourself."_

" _You'd rather you being full of me." I notice Chloe tense for a second before letting out a slow breath._

" _That's not nice."_

" _Really? I'd think it would be very nice." I lean up and nibble her jaw._

" _Just stop leaving your damn cock in the bathroom." She groans and gets up, heading upstairs._

" _I could always just put it in you." I call upstairs, hearing Chloe groan again. I love making her squirm. I mean of course it's not nice to do, but it's rather amusing and there's always the reward of hearing Titanium blaring through the apartment for at least an hour after._


	8. Fancy Dinners and Daddy's Approval

**trueblue28  
I loved it! Really great chapter! I loved Brett's haircut! I'm happy he is feeling more confident about himself. Can you do one where Brett, Chloe, and the gang go to a formal function...like someone's family reunion or something like that. And we see how people respond to Brett? Again, the story is great so far!**

"Do I have to?" I groan as Chloe pulls me into another tailor.

"Yes, now stop acting like a child."

"But I don't want to go Chloe. Can't we just stay at home?"

"Brett, please. This is important to me." And there's that look. The look she gets when she's upset, like someone kicked a puppy.

I sigh and wrap my arms around her. "I know and you'd know that I'd support you one hundred percent but I really don't want to do this."

"And what about what I want? Does that not matter to you?"

I groan. "You know it does."

"Then just do this. For me. Please."

I sigh and let the tailor take my measurements. Remind me again why I had to fall in love with this damn redhead? Right now, we are looking for a suit for me to wear to some fancy family dinner thing. I know it's important to Chloe and I'm not saying I don't want to go because I'm an asshole. I don't want to go because I'm scared that I won't pass. I'm still pre T and it also scares the shit out of me that she and Aubrey's families are both quite wealthy, but I can't tell Chloe that.

I come out of the change rooms in a simple black suit, fumbling slightly with my tie. Chloe steps forward and straightens my tie before kissing my cheek softly. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks." I offer her a weak smile. My dysphoria is really kicking my ass today, mainly around my chest and I can't stop thinking that everyone can see it, bulging out of my shirt, but I still don't tell Chloe.

I watch Chloe from a distance. Seeing her fall into any conversation so easily, while I just sit here drinking my rum and coke. Keeping away from anyone who might try and start a conversation. That doesn't last long though, when Aubrey brings an older gentlemen over.

"Brett, this is my Uncle, he's the host tonight. Uncle Steve, this is my friend Brett. Chloe's partner." She smiles and I bite my lip, knowing I'll have to talk sooner or later and when I do, he'll know.

He offers me his hand to shake and I almost freeze. "It's a pleasure to meet you Brett."

Aubrey nudges me and looks pointedly at his hand, so I raise mine to shake his, trying to make it as firm as possible. "Pleasure to meet you too, Sir." I try speaking from my chest to make my voice a little deeper.

He smiles and releases my hand. "It's good to know Chloe has found such a strapping young man. That girl is like a daughter to me, so I feel obligated to threaten you. I'm not going to do that because I'm sure Aubrey gave you that talk long ago." He lets out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Sir. She certainly has." I try to fall easily into the conversation, but I can't lose focus, trying to keep my voice low.

"Please, call me Steve."

I smile slightly and nod. Luckily before the conversation can go any further Chloe is at my side, looping her arm through mine and giving a playful glare towards Steve. "No interrogating my boyfriend, Steve."

"Wouldn't dream of it Bug. Brett and I were just talking. I'm glad you finally dropped that horrible girl. Becky I think? Doesn't matter. You're happy now and that's all that matters." He smiles before walking away to join another conversation.

The minute he leaves Chloe turns to me, worry written all over her face. "Brett? You okay?"

"He thought I was horrible? He never met me." I say, trying to keep my voice low and my shaking to a minimum.

"Baby, you know Aubrey's family is from the South. He probably felt that way because I was with a female. Don't let it get to you, please."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. "Okay."

"Good, because everyone here absolutely adores you."

"How? None of them have actually spoken to me."

"They think you're amazing regardless. In fact I quote my mother when I say, "He's a handsome one Chloe Anne Beale. You picked well." So, you're pretty safe."

"Okay. How much longer till we can go though?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? What's going on Brett?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Go enjoy your night. I'll get a cab."

She crosses her arms and glares at me. "What's going on?"

I'm about to respond when Steve comes back over, anger obvious in his eyes. "Chloe! Why didn't you tell me this is that girl?"

"Because he's not a girl." I flinch and feel Chloe's arm tighten around mine.

"Lay off Steve. Brett is a pleasant young man and Chloe is happy." I turn to see who the voice belongs to before I met with familiar bright blue eyes. It's now I've realised that I'm standing in front of my girlfriend's father and he's defending me.

"Bruce, how can you accept this?"

"Because I can see my daughter is happy. They aren't hurting anyone, leave them be."

Steve groans and walks away quickly before Mr. Beale turns to me and Chloe.

"I'm sorry that happened sweetheart, but you know everyone else here loves this young man."

"I know Daddy. Thank you."

I clear my throat and step forward. "Thank you, Sir, if there's anything I can do to repay you for this, don't hesitate to ask."

He nods. "There is something you can do for me actually." He says sternly before his expression turns soft. "Don't hurt my little girl."

I sigh in relief and wrap my arm around Chloe's waist. "Never, Sir." I smile.

"Good, mingle would you Brett. Everyone here really doesn't care, but after dinner I would like to have a talk with you."

I know what he wants to talk about, obviously. Chloe. I'm not too worried and his approval has relaxed me enough to actually join in conversations throughout the rest of the night.


	9. Coming out to Mom

**trueblue28  
Brett come out to the rest of bis family especially his mom. I still love the story. I can't stop re-Reading the chapters that are already posted##!**

 **A/N: Thank you so much guys. The response to this fic has been crazy in the couple days it's been up. I appreciate each and every single review I get for this and ever single follower and reader.**

"Hey mom, I know it's been a while since we talked, but you deserve to know what's going on in my life. You always wanted what's best for me and now I can tell you that I have it. I found it in Chloe, the Bellas and myself. I've changed a lot since we last talked but we used to share everything and you never once judged me, so I know you won't judge me now. I did it mom. I fnally came out and now I'm becoming the man I was always supposed to be. I'm happy mom. I really am, apart from having dad hate me and despise me because of who I am, but the Bellas have looked after me. They've taken really good care of me mom and Chloe. Oh, mom, you'd love her. She reminds me so much of you. Always singing, always happy and never negative about anything. She's so beautiful and she really accepts me and supports me whenever I'm having a bad day. She loves me and she's always there for me. I know I'm going to marry her one day. You'll be there, won't you mom? On the day I marry the love of my life, you'll be there. I want you to be there." I take a deep breath as I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. "I miss you mom. Everyday. It's been three years and I still miss you. I don't think I'll ever stop, not that I want to. I wanted to tell you everything because you deserve to know. You loved me, no matter what I did or how badly I fucked up, you still loved me and I hope you're proud of who I've become. I love you mom. Always have. Always will."

"Brett? You ready to go?" I look up towards the soft voice of my girlfriend, smiling down at me.

I wipe my tears and stand up, resting a hand on the stone that represents my mother. A stone, nothing more.

"She would be proud of you baby. I know she would." I nod and pull Chloe into me, nuzzling into her neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

"I miss her."

"I know you do honey. I know, but I also know that she would want you to do what makes you happy and she knows you're doing the right thing by being the man you are, being true to yourself. She would accept you and love you as much as I do."


	10. First Shot

**Guest  
could you do one of Chloe giving Brett his hormone shot?**

 **A/N: Okay so I'm going to start rearranging the chapters so they go chronologically and when I write a new one I'll leave it for 24 hours before putting it in the right order.**

So guess who finally got his prescription for T...this guy. That's right, today is the day I start my hormones. I'm so fucking excited and Chloe has already demanded that she give me my first shot. I heard bad things about using your thigh for the injection site so I'm using my butt. I know it's going to hurt but it's so worth it.

"Ready?" Chloe smiles and uncaps the needle.

I swallow hard and nod. "Let's do it."

She squeals excitedly and kisses my cheek before turning serious. "Drop 'em."

I roll my eyes and laugh, turning around to pull my pants down slightly.

She taps her fingers on the exposed skin. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I nod with conviction and grip the bathroom counter as she jabs the needle into the skin. It hurts a little but then she injects it and holy fuck it's cold. I let out a small yelp as she removes the needle.

"All done, my brave boy. You want a lollypop?" She giggles.

I pull my pants up slowly, the site still tender. "How about a kiss?"

She nods and wraps her arms around my shoulders, kissing me gently.


	11. Changes

**trueblue28**

 **I would like to read a chapter where you tell us about Brett's physical changes and shit like that. And you tell us how much Chloe appreciates certain things about his body.**

 **A/N: Okay so like this fic will jump back and forth a lot, depending on the different scenarios you send to me. I'm actually going to split this prompt, because the second part of it works in with a chapter I already had in mind. Thank you guys for showing your support for a fic like this. It means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Love you nerds.**

Three months. I'm now three months on Testosterone and as much as the needle in my ass hurts every few weeks, I'm proud of myself. Since I came out to Chloe my transition has been moving further and further. My dad is no longer part of my life really, but I'm okay with that. He couldn't accept me and that's on him.

I'll never forget the day my voice had its first notable drop **.**

 _My throat has been a little scratchy for the last couple days, but my gender therapist has said it's normal. I'm just shy of a month on hormones and I haven't noticed anything really. Chloe says my face is shaping out a little but nothing note worthy yet._

" _Hey Brett, baby, I'm going to rehearsal, I'll see you for lunch later?" Chloe says as she comes into the bedroom. Since I can't exactly stay in my old dorm room and the school board has said, "For my own safety" I can't room with a Cis male, so I moved into Chloe's apartment just off campus._

 _I look up from my laptop and nod. "Alright." One word, it wasn't even that significant, but for some reason Chloe is now staring at me like I've grown a second head._

 _She shakes her head to centre herself. "Did you just hear yourself?"_

 _I raise my eyebrow at her. "All I said was alright, why..." I listen to my own voice and can't help my eyes water at the sound. It's dropped at least two tones. "Holy shit."_

" _Holy shit is right." Chloe smiles and I can see the tears at the edges of her eyes. "Okay, I really have to go, or Aubrey will have my head. I'll see you later." She walks over to me and kisses my head. "Love you."_

" _Love you too." I smile as I feel her smile into my hair. She leaves another soft kiss before heading out._

Three months in and my voice isn't the only thing that's changed...

" _Brett, what are you doing?" Aubrey groans as I head into the kitchen for the third time in the past hour._

" _I'm hungry."_

" _Yeah, and I'm trying to study."_

 _I shrug and grab armfuls of food, heading back out to the living room. I can hear Aubrey giving Chloe a lecture._

" _Chlo, he's eating us out of house and home. I swear he will start paying double for food."_

Yeah, appetite has increased tenfold, as has my sex drive, but I know that I'm nowhere near ready to go there with Chloe yet. Since I came out she's been so much more patient with me and I love her for that. She's always the one to make sure I'm comfortable with something.

The only thing she gets annoyed at is when we make out and she complains that my "fur" tickles her face. I've had some fun with that when it first started.

" _Stop it!" Chloe squeals as I rub my chin and cheeks all over her face._

" _Brett, I swear to God if you don't stop I'll pull them out one by one."_

 _I laugh and roll my eyes. "You secretly love it."_

" _It tickles and you know it asshole." She giggles and pushes me away again._

My hips and um... _Down There_ have changed as well. My hips are a lot slimmer, it seems that most of my body fat from my hips and thighs has redistributed to my stomach, which means a whole lot more Gym days, but I now have the makings of proper abs, almost as toned as Luke's.

As for, _ahem_ , down there. Well, I'll let my gender therapist explain that one.

" _It's perfectly normal Brett."_

" _Are you sure? It's really sensitive and all."_

" _Brett, clitoral growth is perfectly normal on Testosterone. It will be a lot more sensitive because the hood isn't covering it all the time now."_

" _I know, it just...it's really weird when I'm wearing my packer."_

" _It's just something you'll have to get used to. That or try to relieve some of the tension. Get me?"_

 _I raise my eyebrow before catching on to what he's saying. "Oh God! Um, yeah cool."_

" _I'm not saying it has to be with Chloe, if you aren't ready for that. Try maybe doing it yourself."_

" _I can't do that."_

" _What kind of packer do you have?"_

" _It's a three in one STP."_

" _Okay, do you know what the three in one means?"_

" _Pack, Piss and...I don't know."_

" _Play. Basically you can get yourself what's called a pleasure rod that goes inside your packer and a bumpy bit on the other end, sits against your clitoris. That way, it's just like jacking off. Then when you're ready to go that far with Chloe, it might be a bit easier for you._

 _I nod and take this all in. I think I've seen a pleasure rod online before when I bought my packer. I'll definitely think about it._

My voice continues to drop the longer I'm on hormones and occasionally it cracks but it's all part of it. It's like my second puberty. Puberty the way it should've been in the beginning. 

**A/N: Let me know what you guys want to see Brett and Chloe go through together.**


	12. Staubrey

**Guest  
Can you do one where Stacie goes to Brett for advice on her feelings for Aubrey**

Okay, so, Stacie wants my advice...What? Honestly, I've never been good with advice. I'm a straight shooter. I state the obvious in everything and I don't beat around the bush. So obviously I tell Stacie exactly what she should do.

"Tell her."

"I can't." Yes you can. You open your mouth and speak.

"Yes you can."

"I can't. Brett, she's just so..."

"Annoying."

"No."

"Controlling."

"Brett, be serious." I can tell she's getting annoyed with me but it's sort of true.

"I am. Look Stacie, just open your mouth and say 'Aubrey, I have feelings for you.' When have you ever been afraid of saying what you feel? I thought that was my department."

"I don't know Brett. She's just so perfect and beautiful and way out of my league."

 _Seriously?!_ "Okay, I am in a committed relationship and I love Chloe to bits but Stacie, you're hot. You're beyond hot. No one's out of your league."

"Fine, but she probably just thinks I'm a slut that sleeps around."

"No she doesn't. What's really the issue here Stacie?" She's coming up with all these bullshit excuses. There has to be more to this.

"I'm scared. I'm terrified of what I feel. I don't have experience with the who relationship thing. What if I can't be what she needs?"

There it is. "Look, I've told you what you should do and I can't do more than that, but I can tell you that you can do this. The relationship thing. I never thought I could and look where I am now. I'm with the most beautiful girl on campus."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "One of the most beautiful girls on campus."

"Okay, fine, but that's not the point here. All you have to do is tell Aubrey. You never know until you try. She might surprise you."

Aubrey did in fact surprise Stacie, by making the first move. No one saw it coming. Maybe Chloe did because those two are practically joined at the hip, but she did it. Aubrey admitted what she felt for Stacie and Stacie was very quick to tell her the same.


	13. Head Over Boots

**Hi! Could you do one with the voice change and Brett singing a song to Chloe plz...?**

 **A/N: Another one! My goodness. Well, we are getting very close to the Top Surgery chapter. Only three more chapters till it happens and then I will open the prompts back up for this story. This is inspired by a video I saw on Tumblr. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Love you awesome nerds.**

As you guys know, my voice has dropped since starting T around six months ago. I've actually been taking private lessons to retrain my voice so I can sing well and today I'm going to show Chloe all my hard work by singing her a song. More specifically, Jon Pardi's Head Over Boots. I honestly hate country music, but Chloe loves it for some reason and I'd often catch her dancing around to it.

Now, I'm not the singing in the car type, but this is how I'm going to surprise Chloe. I'm driving her to the airport because she is going to spend some time with her parents while I'm swamped with classes. I set up my phone and play the song, glancing over at Chloe, I see her eyes light up and just as she opens her mouth to sing, I start, cutting her off in shock.

" _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight_

 _I wanna love you and hold you tight_

 _Spin you around on some old dance floor_

 _Act like we never met before_

 _For fun"_

I reach over and link our fingers together on her lap as I continue into the chorus

" _Cuz you're the one I want_

 _You're the one I need_

 _Baby if I was a King_

 _You would be my Queen_

 _You're the Rock in my Roll_

 _You're good for my soul_

 _It's true_

 _I'm head over boots for you"_

I glance over at her and see her looking at me in an expression that combines shock and absolute adoration. I lean over and kiss her cheek quickly before moving to the net verse.

" _The way you sparkle like a diamond ring_

 _Maybe one day we can make it a thing."_

I run my thumb over her ring finger of her left hand, smiling.

" _Test time and grow old together_

 _Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather_

 _Yeah_

 _So bring it on in for that angel kiss_

 _Put that feel good on my lips."_

She giggles and leans over pulling my chin towards her to place a quick kiss on my lips before I turn my attention back to the road, singing through the chorus again.

As the song comes to a close I look over and see Chloe smiling brightly at me. "Brett, I love you." She says after fighting for some time to speak.

"Well that's good because if you didn't then it would be one awkward life together." I laugh.

I hear her laugh loudly and she leans over to kiss my cheek, holding my face with her hand. "You are so damn perfect. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Hey, that's my line. Do you really have to go?" I sigh as I pull up at the airport.

I hear her sigh as well. "You're swamped with classes and it's daddy's birthday, of course I have to go. It's only two weeks."

"I'm going to miss you. I need you. I need to wake up with you and go to bed with you. I need you there to kiss me when I say something stupid or start rambling. What if something happens with my dad and – " I start to panic about all the things that could happen while she's away.

"Baby, baby, stop." Chloe rips her seatbelt off and cups my face, forcing me to look at her. "Everything is going to be fine. We will Skype everyday and I'll call you and text you and you'll have Aubrey and all the other Bellas. You will be fine honey."

"I just hate it when you leave me."

"I know baby. I'm not like Steph,"

Steph is my high school ex. Long story short, one day a week before grad she packed her stuff and left. No note, no text, no goodbye. She just left.

"Or your dad, or anyone else that has left you. I love you and I'm in this with you forever."

I lean forward and kiss her fiercely. I feel her reciprocate with no hesitation before pulling back with a softer, lingering kiss. "I'll call you when I land."

I nod and watch her get out of the car and head into the airport. Just as she reaches the doors, I wind the window down and call her name. She turns around and runs back to the car to kiss me again.

"I love you Chloe."

I feel her smile against my lips. "I love you too handsome and I love your voice."


	14. Family Is My Life

**Bulletwolf  
Just a suggestion but maybe you could have Brett's dad ambush her and have Aubrey come to his rescue. The story is awesome by the way.**

 **A/N: PLEASE READ! This chapter will contain Transphobic slurs and misgendering and dead naming.**

Being Trans in College isn't easy. Most people are pretty cool about it, but there's always going to be idiots. I don't like really walking to my classes on my own and at least one of the Bella's usually walk with me, but they have rehearsal today, so I'm left with no choice but to walk to my class on my own. I keep my head down and walk fast, trying to ignore some of the voices, but there's one that catches me off guard. A voice I had hoped to go the rest of the year without hearing.

"Beca!" I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face my father.

"My name is Brett!" I snap, my voice deep from hormones.

He stops and glares at me. "What happened to your voice?"

"Hormones, dad. I'm taking hormones."

"Jesus Beca. When will you grow up? You've made a big mistake with all this."

"I haven't made a mistake. I'm happy. For once, I'm actually happy with myself."

"I won't have a Tranny as a daughter!"

"You don't have a daughter!" I fire back.

"No, you're right. I have a freak of a kid!"

"Fuck you!" I yell, getting right up in his face.

Apparently the Bella's finished rehearsals early because I'm suddenly being pulled back by Aubrey and pushed into Chloe's waiting arms.

"With all due respect Dr. Mitchell, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I hear Aubrey say as I hide in Chloe's embrace, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill and my body shaking.

"Ms. Posen, this is a family matter."

"Exactly why I'm here." She crosses her arms and stares my father down. "If I ever hear you say anything against your son again, I will personally see to it that you never teach anywhere again."

He glares back at her. "My _daughter_ will be coming with me so we can get this illness dealt with."

I see the look on Aubrey's face that I know all too well as the 'I'm going to fucking tear you to shreds' look. "You." She sizes him up and pokes a finger into his chest. "Are a disgusting excuse for a human being. Brett has told us all about what you've done his whole life. You walked out on him, then returned eighteen years later to send him to college and you don't even have the decency to accept who he is as a human. He doesn't want you in his life and after this, I wouldn't be surprised if he never did again. I am going to the school board to have you removed from your position and to make sure you never teach in any school in this country. You disgust me. You've insulted _My_ family and I don't stand for that. He's my brother and you have no right to talk to him the way you do. Take your disgusting self elsewhere because I don't ever want to see you near him again." She finished with a growl and stomped away from him, towards me and Chloe.

I detach myself from Chloe and fall into Aubrey's arms. "Thank you." I manage to get out between held in sobs.

She rubs my back soothingly. "You're my brother and I won't have anyone disrespect you, even if they are blood related."


	15. Fancy Clothes and Nightlife

**xsamstersx  
I would love to see a chapter on how Brett takes Chloe to a top notch restaurant dressed to the nines feeling so confident on who he is when everyone addresses him by the correct pronouns and Chloe is just staring at him proudly.**

"Happy anniversary babygirl." I whisper as I wrap my arms around my girlfriend of now a whole year.

She leans back into me and kisses my cheek. "Happy anniversary."

"You have one hour to get dressed in what I've laid out on the bed and do your hair and makeup."

"Where are we going?"

"That, my darling, is a surprise." I kiss her temple and pull away with a pat to her bottom. "Go on."

She smiles and runs upstairs as I get ready in the living room.

An hour later I'm adjusting my tie and pulling my vest down, smoothing it out as I see Chloe come downstairs in the beautiful white strapless I bought for her. She looks absolutely breathtaking...she always does.

She smiles at me and almost runs downstairs, resting her hands on my chest, something she loves doing since I got my binder. "You look so handsome." She rubs the light stubble on my chin.

"You look absolutely stunning." I kiss her gently before taking her hand and leading her out to the car, opening her door for her.

"Always a gentleman." She kisses my cheek before getting in. I shut the door and get in the driver's side, starting the car.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" She asks excitedly.

"Remember that Italian restaurant you saw online and really wanted to try?"

"Brett, that place is super expensive."

"So?"

"So, we're saving for your top surgery, and you still need to pay for your hormones every few months and..."

I cut her off by resting my hand on her thigh. "Baby, stop. I've already re done the budget. I can afford this. I promise it's not getting in the way of anything. You deserve to be spoilt tonight and I will make sure you are."

She smiles and leans over, kissing my cheek again. "You're too sweet."

"Don't tell anyone." I smirk and squeeze her thigh.

We pull up outside the restaurant and the valet opens my door as I hand him the keys. "Have a good night, Sir." He smiles and goes to park the car.

Chloe comes around and wraps her arms around one of mine and I can't keep the smile off my face. I was worried that my suit would look a little odd, with my binder on, because my chest was quite large, so binding still leaves me with a smallish chest, but I'm glad that it's not an issue tonight.

As we approach the hostess, I smile at Chloe. "Reservation under Mitchell." The hostess looks through the book, then up at me. I feel Chloe tense slightly beside me and squeeze my arm a little harder.

"Right this way, Mr. Mitchell." I passed, so why is Chloe still clinging to my arm like it's her lifeline?

She leads us over to a small table in the corner. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me." She smiles sweetly and leaves.

I pull Chloe's chair out for her, before sitting in my own. "What's wrong? You seem a little tense."

"She was totally checking you out." Chloe huffs out.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk slightly. "Really?"

She looks at me, incredulously. "Seriously?"

I bite my lip. "Sorry."

"No, baby, I'm sorry. You're happy and you're proud of yourself. I know I have no reason to be jealous."

"That's right, you don't. I'm pretty sure I should be a little jealous of that waiter that looks like he really wants to come over her and take you on the table." I laugh, nodding over to said waiter.

"Oh, please. If anyone was going to take me on this table, it would be you, Mr. Mitchell."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Ms. Beale?"

Chloe raises her eyebrow and is just about to retort when the waiter comes over to take our order and pour out our wine. He's just about to walk away when I clear my throat, not taking my eyes off the redhead sitting in front of me.

"Leave the bottle."

"As you wish, Sir." He puts the bottle in the ice bucket next to our table and leaves.

Chloe raises her glass to me. "I'm proud of you, baby. Everything you've gone through these last few months is nothing short of incredible and I hope to be around for a whole lot more. I love you Brett Mitchell."

I smile and raise my glass in return. "I can guarantee you'll be around forever because no way in hell am I letting you go. I love you too Chloe Beale. Happy anniversary princess."

We eat in silence for the most part, making light conversation, until I notice that Chloe has this strange look on her face. She's had it since we got here and now it's sort of starting to get weird.

"What's going on with your face? You've looked like that all night."

Chloe shrugs. "I'm just really proud of you and how far you've come. You're more confident in yourself and I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to call you my boyfriend."

"Well, maybe one day we can change that title."

Chloe raises her glass to her lips. "Hmm, maybe." She smirks behind her glass.

I take a deep breath, it's now or never. Yes, I'm a little tipsy, but I know I want to do this. What better time than after a romantic dinner? "I want to take you home."

Chloe almost chokes on her drink and puts the glass back on table, coughing. "Sorry?"

"You heard me. I want to do this."

She looks at me and exhales shakily. "Are you sure?"

I lean forward slightly, not breaking eye contact. "More than anything."

 **A/N: Aww, Sorry to leave it there. But at least you all know what the next chapter will be ;) Hehehe smut ahead children!**


	16. Our First Time

**.cutie  
please continue this story. I'm loving it. Maybe do a chapter where Brett buys the pleasure rod and experiments w that?**

 **A/N: Of course my friend. Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Smut ahead, cover your eyes children.**

Holy shit. Okay. This is happening. Breathe dude. Just breathe. You got this! My inner monologue continues as Chloe and I stumble into the apartment, our mouths never detaching as we make our way upstairs as quickly as we. It's when we separate to breathe that I realize this is real. This is seriously about to happen. I know I'm ready but I'm still nervous. I mean I've gotten myself off before. I took my gender therapists advice and tried using the pleasure rod. It was weird but it definitely felt good.

" _Chloe? You home?!" I call out through the apartment. After not receiving an answer I figure now is a good a time as any to try and relieve some built up tension. I go up to the bedroom and lock the door, just in case. I pull off my jeans and get my pleasure rod out of my top drawer. It's like a hard clear plastic tube thing with small bumps on the other end._

 _I lie on my bed and slip it into my packer, and holy shit. I have an actual hard on. I give my packer an experimental tug and instantly moan at the friction it causes on the rod against me. I instantly lay my head back and close my eyes, rolling my hips into my hand and fuck this is the best feeling ever. My breathing starts to increase and it feels like there's a spring coiling in my lower stomach, so I instinctually pick up speed and bite my lip, trying to hold in the building moan, just in case Aubrey is home._

 _All I can see in my head is Chloe. I start to picture Chloe's hands on me, her mouth on me and that's all it takes for that spring to snap. My eyes jolt open and my back arches off the bed. A loud, unstoppable moan escaping my throat. I gradually slow down my movements until my breathing returns to normal._

 _Holy fuck. That was incredible._

I thought that was incredible, but this. This is insane. Chloe pulls my tie undone but leaves it around my neck as she starts to slowly unbutton my shirt. When it's unbuttoned she leaves it on and looks me in the eye.

I swallow hard and try to not let my insecurities flood my eyes, but apparently I didn't do a good job because now Chloe is cupping my face and kissing me softly. "You're handsome. You're my man. I love you." She whispers between kisses and I feel my heart swell. She's willing to go slow for me, she understands what I need.

I pull back to take my shirt off, letting it slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. Chloe takes a tentative step towards me and gently runs a finger up my abdomen, stopping at the bottom of my binder. "Do you want to leave this on?" She asks quietly and I nod.

"For now, please." She nods in understanding and turns her back to me.

"Unzip me?" She pulls her red hair over her shoulder as I reach up with shaky fingers to unzip her dress. She steps forward and lets it fall to the floor before turning back to face me.

I bite my lip as my eyes rake up and down her body. She's beautiful. She's so gorgeous and she's all mine.

"You can touch me." She says quietly as I slowly reach my hand up to sweep along her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful." She giggles and takes my hand in hers, running it down to where her bra cups connect and suddenly I don't know what comes over me.

I pull her towards me with that finger and capture her lips in a deep yet tender kiss. She wraps her arms around my shoulders as the kiss breaks.

"What am I not allowed to do?" She asks me and again I feel my heart swell at how caring and gentle she's being with me.

"Please don't do anything to my chest."

She looks at me slightly confused and it makes me chuckle. She never knew about my pleasure rod. I lead her over to the bed and sit her down. "I have a surprise for you." I whisper, kissing her again before heading to my top drawer, pulling out my pleasure rod.

"What is that?" She tilts her head, almost as if she's studying it.

"I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle." I go into the ensuite and undo my pants, sliding the rod into my packer and doing my pants back up.

When I come out of the bathroom, I see Chloe's eyes widen as she stares at my crotch and I can't help but feel a little proud when she shifts in her seat.

I walk over to the bed and stand in front of her, leaning down to brush my lips against hers. "Can I?" She dips a finger into the top of my pants. I nod and feel her hand travel down to rub my crotch through my pants and I can't help but moan. She looks up at me, surprised. I bring her hands up to my belt and she undoes my pants, slowly pushing them down my legs, letting my packer spring free.

I see her lick her lips and look back up at me. "I want to blow you." I look at her and pull back slightly. Did she just say what I think she said?

"What?" I feel myself being turned around and pushed back onto the bed before my brain even catches up to what's going on. Now all I see is bright blue eyes and red hair, hovering over me. Chloe leans down and captures my lips with her own briefly, before kissing her way down my neck and along my collarbone. She skips my chest and resumes kissing down my stomach, nipping at my hipbones. She takes my cock in her hand and gives it and experimental tug. When I moan, she lowers her mouth and wraps her lips around it. It doesn't cause that much friction but the sight alone turns me on to no end and I feel like I could come right then and there. I see her lips reach the base of it and my mind explodes because, holy fuck, my girlfriend has some serious deep throat skills. I'm one lucky boy.

She releases my penis with a pop and makes her way back up my body to capture my lips again. "Fuck me" She mutters and oh my God. Chloe Beale cursing is probably the hottest thing on the planet.

I flip us over and run my hands down her thighs, wrapping her legs around my waist as I roll my hips against hers and the moan that comes out of her mouth is so fucking sexy, so I do it again and the sound is just as sweet the second time.

"Brett, please. I need more." She groans and how can I say no to her. I release her legs and reach behind her, snapping her bra off and throwing it over my shoulder before kissing my way down her toned body, slipping my fingers into her panties and pulling them down slowly, throwing them in the same direction. The sight I am greeted with is mouth watering. I can't stop myself as I take an experimental lick through her glistening folds, hearing the answering moan spurs me on to do it again, experimenting with different patterns and letters. I feel myself being pulled up and I feel Chloe's lips covering my own.

"Put it inside me baby, please." She whines and I reach down between us, running my cock through her folds before pushing it into her gently. When I'm all the way in I wait for her to adjust, when I receive a nod of approval I start to thrust in and out of her gently. I attach my lips to her neck as I gradually increase my speed, causing her moans to increase in volume and pitch. I detach from her neck to release my own series of moans and I can feel the familiar coiling in my lower stomach, but I want her to come first. This is for her. So I hold off as best I can.

"I'm so...close." She pants out and raises her hips to meet mine until I feel her clenched around my packer, so tightly I can barely move. I feel her body shudder under me as her back arches and she lets out almost a scream of a moan. I keep my speed up until I feel that spring snap in me and come with a deep moan. I slow my movements down until we both start to relax from our highs and collapse myself onto her chest, pressing light kisses along it as I feel her hands run through my hair.

"Fuck." I pant out as I catch my breath.

"I love you." She whispers into my hair and I feel a smile grace my lips.

"I love you too." I don't know why I was feeling so insecure. Chloe makes me feel nothing but secure and loved. Even now, in our post orgasmic bliss she still whispers reassuring words to me and I still wonder how I got so lucky.


	17. Knights and Assholes

**xcombixgirlx  
I'd love to see Brett defend Chloe against someone and Chloe reward him**

 **A/N: To the Guest that asked for Brett's Top Surgery, it is coming. I promise. I do plan on writing it but I want to wait a little while before I get into it. Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do writing it. Also send me any prompts for Pitches In Love. Any lady loving aca-nerd ship. Review and let me know what you guys think. Love you awesome nerds xx**

"I thought it was bad enough you left me for a chick but this is ridiculous Chloe. You're supposed to be with me." I hear a voice growl as I round the corner to the coffee shop to meet Chloe for lunch.

"Tom, get over it. I love him, not you."

"It doesn't even know what it is." I see him grab Chloe and that's the last straw for me.

"Take your hands off my girlfriend!"

"Oh, look. Here's the thing now. This is none of your business freak."

I raise my eyebrow. "Insult me all you want, but don't you ever put your hands on her again."

He releases Chloe and pushes me back. I step forward, ready to throw a punch if needed, until Chloe's pulling me back. "Brett, it's not worth it baby. Come on, let's just go."

I turn to leave with her when he laughs, sickeningly. "Yep, do what your bitch says. Run along."

That's it. I turn back around and nail him in the jaw before putting my hands on his shoulders and bringing him down until my knee connects with his nose and I hear the sickening crack. I push him to the ground and stand over him.

"No one calls my girlfriend a bitch." I growl before turning back to Chloe and taking her hand to leave.

"You didn't have to do that." Chloe says quietly as we walk.

"Yes, I did. He put his hands on you and disrespected you. I won't have anyone treat you that way." I reply. My jaw set in anger as we walk.

"You know, maybe you deserve something for being my knight in shining armour."

I raise my eyebrow and let a small smile grace my lips. "Is that so?"

She nods and winks at me. "Race you home." She says before taking off quickly.

I roll my eyes and follow, catching her just as she reaches the door. I wrap my arms around her and pull her back against my front. "You cheated."

"I would never." She feigns innocence.

I turn her around and press her against the door, attaching my lips to hers before opening the door as we both stumble through, lips never leaving each other as we head to the stairs. I part briefly to address Aubrey.

"Get out." I say as Chloe grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me upstairs.

All I hear from downstairs is Aubrey saying. "Horny teenagers."

I let out a small chuckle as I'm pulled towards the bed.


	18. Caught In The Closet

**Guest  
Can you d a comic relief one where Brett and Chloe get caught making out or something**

 **A/N: After the last two chapters you all definitely deserve this. The love for this fic is absolutely overwhelming. I appreciate all of you that read my work and leave reviews and what not. It's really heart-warming to read.** **Big big news as well. Today was my first Endo appointment ladies and gentlemen. Big Surprise for anyone who watches my YouTube. I will upload a vlog to my YouTube channel 'Transtacular' of my appointment so please check that out and subscribe if you haven't already. Thank you so much guys and don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think xx**

"Chloe, you're going to get us caught." I mumble against my girlfriend's lips as she pushes me back against a shelf in the closet we are currently in.

"Just shut up for two seconds and kiss me." She groans and pushes herself closer to me, reclaiming my lips forcefully.

How did this happen you ask? Well, the Bellas decided to go on a vay cay. To where, you ask. Well, they thought it would be a grand idea to go to Chloe's parents place in Tampa. Now, I must tell you that after our first time Chloe and I have been very...active in the bedroom and I told Chloe repeatedly that I was not going to have sex with her under her parents' roof, but Chloe had other ideas. I tried to fight it this time I really did, but then she pulled me into this closet and started doing the filthiest things with our mouths and I lost.

"What if your dad finds us?" Honestly, at this point I'm not even worried anymore as my hands trail up her legs, under the little summer dress she decided to wear.

"Then you better run fast." She giggles and I pull back to study her face.

"What does that mean?"

"He will probably chase you down the street with his shotgun." She says casually and I stand there stunned.

"I'm kidding baby. He likes you. Don't get so stressed." She pulls me by the back of my neck and reattaches our lips again.

"Yeah, I wonder how much he'd like me if he knew I was fucking his daughter." I whisper huskily, before pushing her back against the door of the closet with a soft thud, attaching my mouth to her neck before I feel us falling.

"I thought they already came out of the closet." Fat Amy jokes and I look up from our place on the ground at all the Bellas and into the eyes of Bruce Beale. I hear Chloe laugh from underneath me and I shoot her a glare as she looks up at her father.

"Hello daddy."

He raises his eyebrow at us. "Just tell me now. Do I need earplugs?"

I blush furiously and look at the ground we are still currently laying on.

"Probably." Chloe answers and I glare at her again as Mr. Beale walks away. Chloe stands up and pulls me up. "Come on."

I take her hand and let her pull me upstairs, whistles and shouts following us.


	19. Hate Crime

**Guest  
Suggestion: Brett is the victim of a brutal bashing by a jealous Tom and some of his friends. Stacie and Aubrey find him brutally hurt and semi counsoius and the Bellas and surprisingly bumper are out for blood  
** **Guest  
unknown to the Bellas Brett's dad has been threatening and hiring some of the student's to bully and harm Brett. It gets to the point where he writes a suicide letter, but Stacie and Aubrey find it in time and try to talk him down** **.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry. WARNING! Trans Slurs and Hate bashing, Suicide attempt! I will split these into two connecting chapters.**

"Well well well. If it isn't the freak." I hear from behind me, before I have time to turn around a fist collides with my face and sends me to the ground. I look up and see Tom and a few of his buddies, at least three of them, one of them with a baseball bat.

"Now, let's see what Chloe sees in you." Tom smirks and it makes me sick to my stomach, before I can move his friends are holding down my arms and legs, while Tom stands over me, reaching down to tear my shirt off to expose my binder. I struggle against his friends' holds but I can't fight all three of them and try and stop Tom.

I close my eyes and beg anything in the universe for someone to help me. I knew I shouldn't have walked home alone from the station this late. I should've called Chloe. I should've... I can't even finish that thought before my binder is being cut off me, exposing my chest.

"I see it now. You've got quite a rack." I have to swallow hard to stop the bile rising in my throat as I thrash in their arms. It's not too much longer before the first blow of the bat falls into my ribs. I cry out in pain as the blows continue until everything goes black.

"I'm not leaving until I know he's okay!" I hear, rousing me from my sleep. I look around in slight panic and before I can stop it, I scream out for the one person I need.

"Chloe!" I call over and over until I see her red hair appear in the room next to me.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here. I'm so sorry." I hear the crack in her voice and I know she's crying.

"What happened?" I look around in confusion again. The last thing I remember is the brutal blows of the bat, over and over.

"You were gang bashed. Tom and some of his friends. You have broken ribs, cracked skull, your right arm is broken and a lot of smaller cuts and bruises."

I nod slowly, only registering the pain now. I wince and bite my lip.

"How are you feeling Mr. Mitchell?"

"Like I got bashed." I say dryly as the doctor nods.

"We can give you some more morphine now you're awake. You'll be here for a while I'm afraid but we have notified the school of your injuries and the state you were found in. The police will be in soon to take your statement."

I'm suddenly very conscious that I'm not in my binder and I automatically go to cross my arms over my chest until I feel burning pain all through my torso.

"My binder. Chlo, I need my binder."

Chloe looks at me sadly and squeezes my left hand. "You have broken ribs baby."

"I'm aware of that. Now please get me my binder."

The doctor clears his throat. "I'm afraid you can't wear it for a couple months, Mr. Mitchell."

"A couple months!" I go to sit up before being gently pushed back down by Chloe, to avoid further injuring myself.

"Brett, I know it's going to be hard but there's nothing we can do." She says softly.

I don't know why but I suddenly find myself snapping at her. "You know it's going to be hard?! You don't know shit Chloe! You have no idea how I feel! Don't sit there and fucking tell me you know because you don't!"

Chloe bites her lip and takes my verbal lashing, realising that I probably need this to get my frustrations out, she just sits there and takes it. When I go silent she looks at me. "I let you get some rest. I'll be back to stay with you tonight." She stands and leaves, passing the police officers that come in.

I pull the sheet up to my chin, hoping to ease my dysphoria. "Hello, Mr. Mitchell. I'm Officer Frank Peters and this is my partner, Josh Evans. Can you tell us what happened?"

I nod and look at my lap as I relive the memory. "Tom and some of his friends held me down, they ripped my shirt and cut my binder off before beating me with a baseball bat."

"Do you know why he would do something like that?"

I look up at them and roll my eyes. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because I'm fucking Trans* and he's an ignorant bastard." I scoff.

"Look, Mr. Mitchell. We want to help you."

"Do you? You know exactly who did it. Have you arrested them?"

"No, we need to know their motivation."

"It was a fucking hate crime!"

"There's no proof of that."

"Bullshit! I'm lying in a fucking hospital bed. That is proof enough!"

"Unfortunately it's not. There's no evidence of past issues of him discriminating against anyone."

"This is bullshit!" What is wrong with this fucking world? A hate crime is a hate crime regardless of the criminal's past history.

I sit in the hospital for a week; Chloe stays with me at night and most days, the days she can't stay Aubrey steps in. I appreciate what they're doing for me but I just feel so angry and everyone and everything. My dysphoria doesn't help either. Tom and his friends still haven't been arrested which is bullshit. Aubrey is working with some of the other law students to try and fix that though. What surprised me was that Bumper wanted to come visit me. I said no but Chloe relayed a message from him.

"Is that seriously what he said?"

"I swear. What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know but I don't want him getting in the shit for anything. I can't believe of all people, Bumper apologised and wants to get revenge on Tom."

"The Bellas are planning something too. I don't know what yet but Aubrey isn't confident it's entirely legal."

"Tell them no. Tell Bumper and the Bellas not to do anything. Let Aubrey and the law kids handle this."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I don't my friends in trouble because of what happened to me."

She nods and pulls out her phone, sending a group text to the Bellas and adding Bumper to the chain.


	20. How Could You

**A/N: I'm so sorry once again. This will not be a happy chapter but I promise I will do a funny one next time. I already have it written and all but I figured I'll finish this little storyline. WARNING! There will be suicidal thoughts and just general depressive stuff. The heart to heart between Brett and Aubrey will happen after we get some happy chapters.**

 **Guest  
Great story. Can you do one where while Chloe is away visiting family Aubrey comforts brett because of the bullying and the events of his attack.**

After a month in the hospital I was cleared to go home. I still can't wear my binder and Chloe has to help me with certain things, not showering thank God, but she does have to help me get dressed. The first day home was hard.

" _Brett, do you need help?" I hear her ask from the other side of the door. I probably should just let her come in and help me, but my stubborn pride is telling me otherwise, besides, I don't feel comfortable being naked around her, or anyone for that matter._

 _I struggle with my shirt for another few minutes, even though my ribs are seriously arguing against it, before relenting. "Yeah." I hear the door opening and I keep my back to it._

" _You can't wear a t-shirt baby. You can't lift your arms that high. Hang on, I'll get you a flannel."_

" _Chlo?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _A t-shirt makes my chest look smaller." I fold my arms over my naked chest, ignoring the pain in my ribs._

" _Is it bad today?" She asks, meaning my dysphoria. I nod weakly and hear her sad sigh._

" _Okay, we'll get you in a flannel and sweats and we can stay in today."_

" _You have rehearsal. I'll be fine. You can go."_

" _No, I'll text Bree, she'll understand. I'm not leaving you today." I hear the bathroom door open before I can get another word in and wait till it closes again before slowly turning around._

 _I watch Chloe closely and I feel grateful that she keeps her eyes on my face. She gently takes my right casted arm and slips it through the sleeve, leaving the cuffs unbuttoned so I can get my hand through, before walking around to my back to put my other arm in._

" _Can you button it one handed?"_

 _I nod and start to button it. She walks back to face me and still keeps her eyes on my face. I slowly sit down so she can help me pull my sweats on. "I'm sorry." I say quietly._

" _What for baby?" She helps me stand to pull them up the rest of the way._

" _I should've called you." I bite my lip and look down._

" _Brett, it's not your fault."_

 _I stay silent and feel a finger under my chin, pulling my head back up. "Look at me sweetheart. It's not your fault. He chose to beat you. It was his choice. Nothing you did made that choice for him. Yeah, it sucks that it happened and that he's not paying for it yet but it's not your fault."_

If I only knew that the reason Aubrey didn't mind her missing rehearsal was because the Bellas went and totalled Tom's car. Apparently it was Aubrey's idea. She was getting nowhere with the legal way. After a week, I was starting to lose it big time. I was having nightmares every night of the attack, often having Chloe wake me up due to my thrashing and crying and now? Now, I'm not coping well at all. I haven't left the apartment since I got home from the hospital. Chloe had to go back to school and the Bellas as they had a competition coming up. I had already organised the set and passed it off to Aubrey, but I wasn't really much use to them after that, so I just sat around the apartment with my thoughts, which were a nightmare on their own. I honestly can't handle it anymore. I can't escape them. I can't forget it happened. Nothing I do works. I tried getting drunk one day and all that happened was that I fought with Chloe about it, so badly that even she couldn't take it and went to stay with her parents.

" _You're drunk at eleven on a Thursday morning Brett, I know you're struggling but this isn't the way to cope."_

" _You don't know shit Chloe!" I slur back at her, slumping against the couch._

" _You can say that to me all you want, but I do know. I know because it's all I've seen for the past month. The nightmares, the crying, the panic attacks, the dysphoria. I'm living through it because I love you and I don't want to give up on you!"_

" _Maybe you should." I mumble. I know I don't mean it, but in my drunken, dysphoric, depressed mood I can't help but say it._

" _I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. You need help. Help that I can't give."_

" _I don't need to see a fucking shrink! We've been over this!"_

" _You're right, we have and now I'm over this!"_

" _What are you saying?" I sober up slightly at the tone of her voice._

" _I'm saying that I need a break Brett. I can't deal with this. I'm going to stay with my parents for a little while. I just need a break." I can hear it in her voice. I can hear the exhaustion seeping through her words, so I just nod weakly and hear her go upstairs to pack._

So, now, while Chloe's away, I'm under Aubrey's care. It was hard the first few days. I wouldn't let her touch me to dress me or anything. I mostly stayed in bed, but eventually I gave in because of Aubrey's authoritarian personality.

Today though, today I'm just done. With everything. I can't do it anymore. The thoughts are worse, the nightmares are worse. I need Chloe but I agreed to give her as much time as she needs. She's stressed because of me. My father and Jesse hate me because of me. Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist. If I wasn't around anymore. I'm just done.

Thankfully, a lot of harsh injuries come with a lot of strong painkillers. An easy way. Fall asleep. I sit on the floor of the bathroom, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas are at rehearsal. Perfect time. I get out my phone and send a message to Aubrey.

 _Air is hard to get when you feel like your drowning. Have you ever nearly drowned? The pressure of the water beating down on you. Your lungs feeling like they could give out any second. You try to swim to the surface before you realise there's no surface to swim to. So, you let the water take you, drown you. Breathe it in and accept it. Honestly Aubrey, I'm downing. I'm drowning in thoughts and there's no surface to swim to. My surface, my breatheable air is in Tampa and she won't let me breathe. I'm accepting that. I'm breathing it in. I'm just done. Tell Chloe that I love her and that I'm sorry I couldn't be what she needed. That I'm broken. Tell her for me._

(NOBODY'S POV)

Aubrey gives the girls a break and pulls out her phone, intending to check on Brett when she sees the message.

"Girls, we're done for the day." She calls out as she runs from the practice hall, phone to her ear.

"Pick up the phone, Brett." She calls desperately, but no answer.

Stacie runs out after Aubrey and demands to know what's going on.

"Keep calling Brett." Is all she says as she starts to run, calling a new number as Stacie follows closely.

"Chloe! You need to get on a plane and come home now!"

"Bree, what's wrong?" Aubrey can hear the panic in Chloe's voice.

"I think Brett's trying to kill himself."

"Oh my God! I'll be on the first plane. Get to him, please Aubrey?" She begs before hanging up to pack her stuff.

Aubrey and Stacie keep running as fast as they can until they reach the apartment. Aubrey opens the door and searches the house, calling out for the boy. She runs upstairs and bangs on the bathroom door, hearing quiet sobbing on the other side.

"Brett, open the door!" She yells. No answer. "Brett, please!" Still no answer. Aubrey listens harder and notices the sobbing has gone quiet. Stacie pulls her out of the way, kicking the door down.

Brett is lying on the floor, barely conscious, barley breathing, and his pain meds empty next to him. "We need to make him throw up." Stacie pulls his head into her lap as Aubrey runs two of her fingers under the faucet.

"Lift his head more." Stacie complies, supporting his neck with her arm. Aubrey opens his mouth and sticks her fingers down his throat, making him gag as the girls push him towards the toilet bowl. He continues to gag and vomit before lying back in Stacie's arms.

They get him into bed and keep an eye on him till Chloe bursts through the door that night. "Where is he!?" Stacie hushes her and tells her that he's sleeping. She heads upstairs and crawls into bed next to him, gently stroking his face.

(Brett's POV)

I feel light pressure on my face and slowly open my eyes to see Chloe looking down at me. My head's throbbing and my throat burns.

"Why?" I hear quietly and look back up at Chloe, whose face is red, tear tracks down her cheeks.

"I wanted..." I clear my throat, sounding hoarse and husky. "I wanted it to be over." The only words I use to explain what I did.

Chloe just looks at me sadly. "If you ever feel like this again just tell me. Please Brett. I don't ever want to get a phone call like that again. Please, just talk to someone, anyone. Me, Aubrey, Stacie, anyone. Just don't ever try this again." She sobs and presses a kiss to my forehead.

I close my eyes and take a breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

A couple days have gone by and we finally got Tom and his friends arrested. Aubrey and the law kids found loopholes and the cops found out that my own father paid them to do it to me. He's also been arrested. Things will be better now. They have to be.


	21. Heart to Heart

**Guest  
Can you do one where Brett and Aubrey have a heart-to-heart talk**

 **A/N: Okay, yes, I know I've been MIA for a little while but I hope you guys haven't left me. Anyways. Here's a new chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also I will be putting a hold on new prompts until I get through the list I already have. Enjoy guys.**

 **IMPORTANT: I can't directly respond to guest reviews but feel free to contact me on Tumblr, anon or not at go-letsjustflyawaytogether and I'll happily answer you. As for the chapters. The notifications are probably coming through because I'm rearranging the chapters as I go to put them in order.**

In all the time that I've known Aubrey this has never happened, but, she did kinda save my life so I guess I owe it to her. Basically she wants to know what was going through my head when I stupidly swallowed twenty pills and as we all know, I'm emotionally stunted.

"I just want to know what happened Brett. I mean, I get that recovery from your injuries was hard but, I don't understand why you would want to end your life."

"What do you want me to say? I was depressed with the situation, so much so that I couldn't see a way out."

"But why? You know you have support all around you."

"Aubrey, my girlfriend left me at the time I needed her most."

"So you're blaming her?"

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "No, I'm not blaming Chloe for any of this. I know it's my fault she left. I pushed her away. I gave her no choice. I just..." I struggle to find the words to explain myself. "The dysphoria that comes from not being able to wear your binder is excruciating. I was constantly being reminded that my body isn't me. It's so hard to explain if you don't know firsthand how it feels."

"Try and explain it."

"It's like having a huge weight attached to your chest and carrying it around day after day. No matter what you do, you can't get rid of them. I was just feeling so alone, and I know that I had support. I know that now, but at the time I couldn't see that. I just wanted the pain to end and I know now that it was a stupid thing to do. I just wanted it to be over, all of it. The depression, the nightmares, the panic attacks, the dysphoria. All of it."

"After I got your message, I was terrified of what I'd find when I got back to the apartment Brett. I thought that I'd be too late." She looks away and bites the inside of her cheek and I can tell she's reliving the memories of the pictures that must have gone through her head at the time.

"I'm sorry. Aubrey, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and we bicker like crazy but I really am sorry of what you saw, of what you could've seen. I just knew I had to end it."

She looks at me and reaches over the table to rest her hand over mine. "I care about you Brett. No matter how much we argue, I still care." I smile and nod at her before she narrows her eyes at me. "And if you had been successful I would've brought you back to kill you again for hurting Chloe."

I laugh and roll my eyes to hide my fear that she's not joking. I know she's not kidding. She literally would do anything possible to do that because I hurt Chloe.

All in all, I'm actually glad that Aubrey and I could have this talk. It's good that we can get on an emotional level, even if that's not really my strong point


	22. Family Vay Cay

**A/N: Okay, I thought this one has potential to be freaking hilarious and after the pain I put you all through I think you deserve this. ALSO! GUESS WHO ISN'T PRE-T ANYMORE! Those of you who watch my YouTube channel already know that I am in fact on T! YAY!**

 **Hell7Born7Terra7  
I love your story I can't wait for more it's been the high light of my day some days. Any way could **

**you do a holiday where Brett goes to Chloe's he doesn't have to have top surgery yet but he needs**

 **to be on t for a while and has really settled in his skin. Have some of Aubrey's and Chloe's family either or hit on him not realizing he's Chloe's boyfriend**

Okay, I don't do Christmas, but if I've learned anything dating Chloe Beale for two years, it's that I kinda have to do Christmas. I mean, go all out. The lights, the tree, the carols around the fire. Our first Christmas together was a quiet one thank God, but Aubrey and Chloe did demand that I put up lights around the apartment, but mostly we just sat around watching cartoons. This Christmas however, we are going to Tampa...yay. (Heavy Sarcasm) Bruce demanded that all three of us fly to Florida for a Beale-Posen family Christmas. My last encounter with a Posen didn't go very well if you remember. So, yeah, I'm sort of dreading seeing the Posens.

"Why can't Aubrey and her family stay in Carolina?" I groan as we pack, well, Chloe packs while I sit on the bed and annoy.

"Because, they are our family too. You'll be fine. They'll absolutely love you."

"Do you have a head injury? The last time I met a Posen he detested me."

"Only because he found out you're Trans*." I sigh heavily and Chloe drops the shirt she's folding to sit next to me. "Look, you don't have to come out if you don't want to and no one will out you. You can go stealth."

"Fine, but the second someone says something hateful I'm going to deck them."

Chloe laughs and kisses my forehead. "You're so cute when you're trying to be tough."

"Oh, you'll pay for that Beale." I smirk and pull her onto the bed, tickling her relentlessly until there's a knock on the bedroom door.

"You two better be packing." Aubrey commands through the closed door, causing us both to groan in annoyance.

Now, I met most of Chloe's family at the dinner, so I knew what to expect from them, but the Posens were terrifying. They were all handshakes and professional mannerisms, which the Beale's were not. The Posens were also very curious in the happenings in Chloe's life.

"So, what happened with you and that girl?"

"I'm not with her anymore." Chloe effectively dodged the explanation, launching into a different topic.

I mostly wandered around the house, talking to the Beales until I was approached by a young girl. Probably around sixteen, who is almost the spitting image of Aubrey.

"You're Brett right?"

I smile politely and nod. "That's me. Let me guess, you're Aubrey's little sister."

"Yeah, I'm Amanda. Would you maybe help me bring up some more drinks from the basement?" She smiles sweetly.

I look at her before catching Chloe's eye from across the room. She has a strange look on her face, almost like she was going to bolt over here and spear tackle the young Posen. I throw her a smile that seems to relax her slightly before turning back to Amanda.

"Sure, lead the way m'lady."

She wraps her arm around mine and all but drags me down to the basement. I pick up a carton of beer. "Where's this going?"

She seems distracted slightly before shaking her head and looking back up at me. "Uh, into the kitchen upstairs."

I nod and head up to the kitchen, passing Chloe on the way, who grabs me around my bicep and squeezes. "Watch her carefully. She likes the muscular type." She almost growls and I nod slowly.

"Oh Kay." What the hell did she have to say that? Amanda's sixteen. That's like illegal and...EW. I put the carton on the counter. I turn around and jump when I see the small blonde standing uncomfortably close.

"Uh, hi." I'm really not comfortable with this lack of distance right now.

"Hey." She smiles and rests her hand on my bicep. Is she...no...she's a kid...no.

"Do you, uh, need something?"

"How often do you work out?" Oh, no...no. Nope. No.

"Everyday, but I should be getting back to Chloe now." I try and move past her but she steps closer and holds my arm tighter.

"When you get bored you know where to find me." She purrs before stepping away and leaving.

I stay for a second to catch my breath and try to process what the fuck just happened.

"Brett, honey, can you bring me a drink on your way back?" I hear Chloe call from the living room. I open the carton and pull out two beers before heading out to her.

She pulls me close and wraps a protective arm around my waist, continuing her conversation with Aubrey's parents. I gulp down my beer quickly occasionally answering questions that I'm asked. I see Aubrey walk over as her father turns to her.

"Why can't you find a young man like this Aubrey? You'd do well as a Posen Brett." I see Aubrey roll her eyes. "Say, boy. Have you ever thought about doing any military service?"

"I can't say I have Sir."

"What a shame. I remember once when I was in the Service..." He trails off on a story about his old military adventures. I kind of zone out as Chloe leaves with Aubrey and another little Posen comes running over. This one, very small in comparison to the others.

"Up! Up!" She reaches for me to pick her up. I put my beer on a nearby table and pick her up. "I'm three!" She says excitedly.

"Hello three." I chuckle. I'm Brett."

She shakes her head, blonde curls bouncing. "No, I'm Abby. I'm three."

I play along laughing. "Oh! You're name's Abby?"

She nods as a tall brunette runs over, scolding the young one. "I'm sorry. She gets excited around new people."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm Brett." I stick out my free hand.

"Linda. I'm Aubrey's aunt." She takes the offered hand in a brief handshake. She laughs and looks at Abby, who is tugging on my ear spike. "And you've obviously met Abby."

I chuckle and nod. "She's a cute kid."

Linda brightens up slightly. "You like kids?"

"Not really, I mean I can look after them but most kids I find annoying. Not this one though." I tickle Abby's stomach, causing her to burst into giggles. She really us a pretty cute kid.

"Well, she likes you. Maybe if you're free sometime you could come and babysit."

"I'd love to, but I kinda live in Georgia with Aubrey and Chloe."

Her face drops slightly. "Oh, okay. Well come find us later, we could have a drink and get to know each other a little better." She winks. Wait what? What is it with these Posens?

She takes Abby out of my arms and turns to leave as Chloe comes back with a couple more drinks. "Um, what's with the Posen girls?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

"They all seem to enjoying flirting."

Chloe purses her lips. "Who?"

"Well, Amanda and Linda. I think Abby just likes me." I laugh slightly.

Chloe has slight amusement on her face, no doubt about the Abby thing, but also looks like she's about to slap a bitch down. "Amanda and Linda?"

I nod and before I can stop her, she's storming through the house to the middle of the living room, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright. It has come to my attention that some of you can't seem to get enough of Brett."

"Chloe, stop it." I can tell she's about three sheets to the wind right now and there's nothing I can do to stop her.

"Couple things wrong with that. You see, Brett is my boyfriend. Secondly, Amanda, you are sixteen. He is twenty three, and Linda, you're thirty something with a child. So, if you could kindly back off, I'd really appreciate that." She finishes her rant and comes back to me, wrapping me in a hug and fusing our lips together forcefully as if to emphasize her point.

"Okay, Chlo, you're hot when you're jealous but the big display wasn't needed."

"Oh, yes it was. I want them all to know you're off limits." She takes my hand and pulls me upstairs to the guest room we're staying in, without a word to anyone downstairs, and much to the horror of Aubrey's parents.


	23. Bottom Surgery?

**Guest  
Could you do one where Brett contemplates phalloplasty and Chloe tells him she loves in whether he gets the surgery or not.**

 **A/N: Okay nerds. I know I've been away for a little bit. I've had a bit of a scatterbrain since going on T. I hope y'all are still with me. Here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Brett It's completely up to you." I sigh and lift my head off Chloe's chest to look at her.

"Well, it's really not because I want your opinion. You're the one who'll have to look at it."

Chloe laughs, her sweet chiming laugh. I guess I should tell you what this is all about. Basically, I've been thinking that once I get Top Surgery I could look into phalloplasty...basically bottom surgery to give me a proper cock. I want Chloe's opinion because we're a partnership. Her view is important to me.

"Brett honestly, I don't care what you decide. You know I'll love you either way." She runs her hand through my hair and I smile. It's a big decision to make. I mean a lot of guys decide against it. I don't think I want to really because of the cost and the risks of it going wrong.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"Well, why don't we look at result pictures and then you can make a decision?"

I nod and sit up to get my laptop, opening up the browser to search results. A lot of results are bad results, screwed up procedures and just infected results. A couple are really good results but it looks like a lot more can go wrong than right.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think...I don't really want to pay that much money when the risks of it going wrong are so high."

"You don't want to talk to your gender therapist first?"

"Are you pushing me into it? Do you want me to do it?"

"Brett, I already told you I don't care what you decide. You're the one who brought it up. I'm just trying to help you explore all your options and get as much knowledge and information as you can before you make a decision."

I bite my lip. "Would you come with me if...if, I did go and talk to him? I emphasize the 'if' to make sure she knows I'm thinking about it.

"Of course I would. I love you and I will love you whatever you decide to do."

So, we're now waiting for my gender therapist to come talk to us and give us some more information about bottom surgery and if I'm being honest, I'm a little nervous. I think Chloe really wants me to do this, but I'm not sure I want to.

"Hello Brett and this must be Chloe. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Brett talks about you a lot." My gender therapist greets us.

"All good things I hope." Chloe laughs and I chuckle awkwardly.

"Most definitely. So, what can I do for you?"

Chloe nudges me and I guess I must have zoned out. I clear my throat to find my voice. "We want some information about phalloplasty."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought in our first appointment you flat out refused."

"I did, but I started considering it, if it's worth it."

"It is definitely worth it Brett. A lot of my patients go through it and the results have been incredible."

"What's the cost?" Chloe asks, biting her lip as her hand on my thigh tightens slightly.

"Well, much like everything else that goes into transitioning, it isn't cheap. It will be a longer and more expensive process than top surgery. The procedures can range anywhere from $3,500 to $9,500."

I look at Chloe and sigh. "We can't afford that. Come on, let's forget about it."

She looks up at me, those blue eyes twinkling with an idea. "We can afford it, if we ask my dad I'm sure he'll –"

"No, Chloe." I cut her off. "We agreed that we would get handouts."

"It's not a handout. He's family."

"To you he is. He isn't mine. I want to do this on my own. I want to use money I've worked hard for. I don't want to run to daddy whenever I need money."

I know that was a little harsh, but Chloe and I have had this conversation over and over again and I'm sick of having it.

She looks at me for a second, regarding my expression which I'm sure looks a little angry. "I didn't know you felt that way. Sorry to have wasted your time Dr. I'll wait in the car for you Brett." She stands and leaves like the building caught fire.

"That wasn't very productive Brett. You could have handled that a little better. We talked about the anger."

I sigh and look at him. "I know. I just can't control it sometimes. I should go apologize."

"I think that would be wise."

 **A/N: I'm going to make this two chapters. Stay tuned.**


	24. My Family is Your Family

**A/N: Okay, so it came to my attention that the chapter didn't post. My apologies. I have re uploaded it and here it is. Part two of Bottom Surgery?. Enjoy, don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **PLEASE READ: I will be doing a Periscope tomorrow, the 28** **th** **, at 7:30 am AEST come and join me and ask me stuff about anything at all. Transtacular.**

I sigh as I walk out to the car, I know she's pissed at me but honestly, I'm a little pissed at her. I told her when all this started that I wanted to save money on my own to do this. This is my journey and I want to control all of it. I told her I didn't want her father's money, but she just keeps pushing and pushing.

"Chloe, I –"

"Save it." She cuts me off. "I was just trying to help." She has her arms crossed and that look on her face that, I believe, could actually kill someone. She kind of looks like Aubrey and that scares me a little.

"I know you were trying to help. But, I told you repeatedly that I didn't want your father's money." I get in the car and drive us home.

"That wasn't what upset me the most Brett." She looks out the window, she won't even look at me right now, but I see her reach up and wipe away a tear from her eye.

The rest of the ride home, I think about what I said in the conversation that upset her and it's not till I pull into the driveway that I realise it.

"Chloe, you know that's not what I meant."

"How could you mean it any other way? You flat out told me that my father isn't your family. Last time I checked, I was your committed girlfriend. That makes me your family, so ergo; my family is your family. You saying that obviously means you're not serious about us." With that, she gets out of the car and I sit there, watching her go inside.

Eventually I pull myself together enough to go inside and talk with her, but all I get is a pillow and a blanket thrown in my face.

"Chloe, please, you know I'm serious about us. I was angry and I honestly didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm sorry I said it, I'm sorry it hurt you." I try and reason with her but she slams the bedroom door in my face and I resign myself to the couch for the night.

The night was...uncomfortable. That couch is so damn hard. I get up and head to the kitchen to make coffee and an 'I'm sorry' breakfast for Chloe. I freeze in my place when I hear someone clear their throat. There's only one person that could be and I'm terrified to turn around from the stove.

"What the hell Brett!"

I stay facing the stove and mutter out a quiet. "Hey Aubrey."

"Don't 'hey' me. I've been up all night comforting Chloe because of you. She wants to help you, you idiot."

I square my shoulders and turn to face her. I'm about to do something I've never done effectively. Stand up to Aubrey.

"I know she was! I'm not an idiot. I was mad and I took it out in the wrong way and said the wrong things and now the love of my life is hurt and upset and won't even give me a chance to fix it! So save your lecture Posen. I feel guilty enough as it is!"

Aubrey stands there stunned, mouth opening and closing in shock. I just pick up Chloe's breakfast and make my way upstairs, knocking quietly on the door.

"Chloe? I made breakfast. I know it's not good enough for what I've done but I really want you to know that I am serious about us, but, I won't go back on the promise I made to myself that I would do this on my own. I don't want your family's money."

I bite my lip and listen to see if I can hear any movement from the room. I hear slight shuffling of the sheets but no indication that she's coming to the door. I sit the plate by the door and sigh.

"I don't have classes or work today so I'll just be on the couch when you're ready." With that, I head back downstairs and assume my position on the couch watching boring daytime T.V. I start to drift off when I feel someone cuddled up in front of me. I open my eyes and look at the baby blues that meet my dark grey. I kiss her head and bite my lip as I wrap my arms around her.

"Chlo, baby, I –"

She presses a light kiss to my lips to cut me off. "Don't. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing things. I just want you to be happy."

I smile a hold her a little tighter. "I am happy. I'm happy because I have you. Money or no money. Surgery or no surgery. If I have you then I'm happy."

"What if we set a goal? Let's say we start a separate savings for bottom surgery and if we don't have the money in three years time then I don't get the surgery."

She smiles at me and nods. "Okay. If that's what you want." She bites her lip. "I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch."

"You needed space, I respect that. As long as I don't have to sleep here tonight." I joke, lightening the mood.

She giggles and kisses me gently. "No, I want you with me tonight."

"I want you with me forever." I sigh happily.


	25. Birthday Romance

**A/N: Hey guys, twice in 24 hours, aren't you lucky. I know I vanished for a little while but I am back now and I'm ready to work my lil butt off on these prompts and get them out ASAP. Things have been cray cray lately. Looking for work is hell and HEY WHAT'S UP TO JUST OVER 2 MONTHS ON T! Anyway guys, enjoy and don't forget to review and lemme know what you think.**

 **Guest  
Can you do where Brett act all romantically for Chloe's birthday or something? Thanks...**

Okay, so it's Chloe's birthday and I am totally fucked. I have no idea what to do or even give her as a present. I mean, I did get her a new camera but I don't feel like that's enough. I love her and I want to show her that, so, I did what any loving boyfriend would do...I went to her best friend.

"Really Brett?! Her birthday is today!"

"I know, I know. I'm horrible at this."

"Okay, calm down. You know what her favourite movie is right?"

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Yeah, it's that stupid Titanic crap."

Aubrey clears her throat. "Excuse me Mr. Titanic is a masterpiece and so romantic."

"Yeah, a horrible sinking and the death of your lover is really romantic." I deadpan.

I hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. "You are so lucky she's in class right now. Okay, here's what's going to happen, and you better be damn grateful because I don't do this for anyone. I will be home in ten minutes with ingredients to make spaghetti and I will set up a projector and white sheet in the living room. You will cook dinner and make the kitchen romantic."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You are a legend Aubrey. Thank you so much. I so owe you a coffee."

"You owe me a lot more than that buddy." She chuckles quietly.

"Understood El Capitano."

True to her word Aubrey was right on time. I took the groceries straight to the kitchen to prep. Chloe will be home in exactly half an hour, plenty of time. Once I've prepped the dinner Aubrey comes into the kitchen and looks me up and down.

"Shower and wear something nice but comfortable. No flannel."

I groan. "What then?"

She bites her lip and studies me for a minute. "Grey button up with the sleeves rolled and your black jeans will do."

I nod and mock a salute before heading upstairs to do as I'm told. Just as I head back into the kitchen I hear Chloe's car pull up outside. Aubrey rushes out the backdoor with a pat on my back. I take a deep breath and return to cooking as I hear the door open and close again.

"Hey baby. I'm home."

I smile and turn away from the stove to greet her. "Hey sweetheart. Happy birthday."

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pecks me gently. "What's all this?"

"I'm making dinner and you are going to go shower while I finish."

She raises her eyebrow and smirks. "And you didn't burn down the kitchen? Who'd you call for help?"

I roll my eyes. "I can cook."

"Yeah, toast." She giggles and I narrow my eyes at her and send her upstairs with a slap to her butt.

I plate up the food and set the table, lighting a couple candles in the middle. I've just put the present on the table as Chloe comes back downstairs. "Wow, I take it back Mitchell, you've set the bar high for future birthdays though." She laughs as I pull her chair out for her before walking around the table to sit in mine.

We eat mostly with small talk of how our days were, classes and such. After dinner I clear the table and start on the dishes and I feel Chloe wrap here arms around me. "So? Where's my present?"

I smirk to myself because Chloe has never been patient when it comes to presents. "You'll have to wait till I've finished the dishes." I laugh and feel her pout against my shoulder.

I finish them as quickly as possible and turn to face her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a light kiss. "Go to the living room."

Her face lights up and she all but runs out there and I hear her gasp from the kitchen. I follow her out and lean against the doorframe smiling at her. "Brett, this is beautiful." She smiles, taking in the small blanket fort Bree made, complete with fairy lights draped over it. I have to hand it to Posen, she knows romance.

"Ah, but that's not all my love. We are going to watch a movie."

She looks at me shocked. "Brett Mitchell watching a movie willingly? You'd think it was my birthday or something." She laughs and I can't help but laugh with her as I stand up and pull her over to the fort, crawling in after her and setting up the movie.

"Titanic? I am so lucky to have you baby, honestly I never would have expected this from you."

"There's one more thing." I smile and hand her the camera. "I know you're old one was getting well...old."

She kisses my cheek. "Thank you baby."

"Well, I know you like movies and photography – "

"But you don't cook unless someone instructs you what to do." She cuts me off and looks at me sceptically. I swallow hard, knowing I've been busted asking for help. "You called Aubrey didn't you?"

I could have said no, but one look from those baby blues had me cracked. "Okay, yeah I called her, but only because I'm not good with romance or anything like that. I bought the camera on my own but I didn't think it was enough, and I wanted to be really romantic and I didn't know how, so – "

She cuts me off with a firm yet gentle kiss. "Honey, you romance me every day. I know you don't think you're good with words but every time you tell me you love me, you never just leave it there. You always go on a big romantic speech and it makes me melt, every time. Brett, this has been the best birthday ever."

I smile and look down to hide the blush painting my cheeks. "And you know it's good that you and Aubrey can work together for once."


	26. I Hate You, I Love You

**double infinity  
can you do an angsty one, like something with Brett's father**

 **A/N: Dudes! Next chapter is the first Top Surgery chapter! Who's excited!? Anyways, on with the show. Enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you all think. Love you awesome nerds xx**

I was sitting in class when I got the call. The call that changed everything, screwed everything up...wait. No. I shouldn't say that. He's my father and I shouldn't be that hurtful towards him, even if he doesn't accept me, I'm still his kid. I guess I should explain.

 _I'm sitting in my philosophy class when I feel my phone buzzing incessantly in my pocket. I don't recognize the number, so I get up and quietly leave the lecture hall to answer it._

" _Is this Beca Mitchell?" I wince at the now unfamiliar name and automatically feel the need to correct them, but something in my gut tells me that this is important, so I answer with a concerned yet curious 'yes'._

 _The words that follow are heartbreaking. "Your father is here in the hospital...You're his emergency contact...Heart attack." These are the only words I can hear right now and I'm struggling to even process them. My dad had a heart attack? The last time I saw him he was being escorted from the campus in handcuffs and now he's lying in a hospital bed?_

 _Once the conversation has ended with a weak, 'I'll be right there.' I rush across campus and straight to the apartment. I can barely get the words out but as soon as she hears 'hospital' she grabs her keys and we head over._

 _The scene before me hurts, yet is also a little horrifically satisfying. I don't know how to feel right now. I know he's my father and I should be in more pain than I am at seeing him hooked up to all kinds of machines, but if I'm being honest, I kinda feel like going in there, sitting down and just saying one word. 'Karma'._

 _I feel like I'm on autopilot as I sit next to his bed, Chloe close by my side, running a soothing hand down my back. It doesn't take long for the doctor to come and explain the situation fully._

" _You're father suffered a heart attack from an undiagnosed heart condition. He is still alive, but he needs to go to surgery to fix the damaged ventricles. I know this is a hard time for you right now, but I don't know if you know he isn't insured medically, so we will need to work out some sort of payment plan for the surgery."_

" _How much?" I hear Chloe ask quietly._

" _Well, you can understand that it won't be cheap – "_

" _How much?" She asks a little more forcefully, cutting him off._

" _$3,000" he answers simply and I can feel my heart sink. How can I afford that? Part of me wants to say 'stuff it. Let him die.' But he's still my father and he'd do the same for me, transition or no transition. Right?_

" _Honey, there's about $1,000 in the bottom surgery savings and I can talk to daddy about the rest if you want."_

Which brings us to where we are now. The facts are that I now have no bottom surgery savings, plus I now owe Mr. Beale $2,000. As much as Chloe tries to tell me that it isn't a loan, I still feel really bad, for taking his money and I feel like I should pay him back. The surgery was successful, which I guess is a good thing. I sit by his bedside waiting for him to wake up and as I do, I can't help but think of everything that's happened in the last year. It makes me sick that he would pay to have his own child bashed and victimized because I'm different. I start to think that maybe none of this would've happened if I wasn't Trans.

Chloe tries her best to reassure me and keep me from going too far into my own mind over all this, but the truth is I want to think about it, but more than that, I want answers. I want to know why he did all the things he did. So when he wakes up, the first word out of my mouth is

"Why?"

He blinks a couple times before focusing on me. "Why what?"

"Why'd you do it?"

I hear him sigh before looking up at me. "Your mother tried to tell me. She always said 'look at her. There's something different about her, different but special and I didn't want to believe it. I wanted you to stay my little girl. When you came out I was scared. I felt like I was losing you and I didn't know how to handle it. Maybe I went the wrong way about it."

"Maybe? Maybe?! You paid to have me beaten nearly to death. You definitely went about it the wrong way!" I'm angry and I have every right to be, but I calm myself down enough to let him continue.

"Okay, what I did was wrong and I can't tell you how sorry I am for it, but I know now. I've learnt. I educated myself enough to know that you're normal. I'm not losing my daughter. I'm gaining a son. A son that, Mr. Beale tells me, I should be proud of.

I swallow hard and blink back my tears as he reaches a hand out to me. I hesitate momentarily before taking it and offering a small smile.

"You're my son. My handsome, amazing, brave son and I am proud of you."

There they are. The words I always wanted to hear from my father, but never did until today. He called me his son. He said he was proud of me. I know it's not enough for me to forgive him, but it's something I've wanted to hear all my life.

"I love you Brett."

"I love you too dad." And I mean it. I do love my father. I know it will take a long time to mend all the breaking he has done in my life, but I want a relationship with him, if he's willing to try hard for it and the words he says to me soon after show me that he is.

"I'm never going to leave you again, son."


	27. Top Surgery Prep

**Guest  
I'd like to read your take on Brett's top surgery**

 **A/N: Here we go! The chapter you've all been waiting and begging for. As I said it will be split into three connecting chapters. This chapter will be Brett's POV and prep for the surgery. Enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

This is it. In exactly two hours I will be going to sleep and waking up with a brand new chest. I can't believe it's already here, however I am feeling a little...I guess conflicted. I know I want this. It's all I've ever wanted, but I'm still losing a part of my body. My gender therapist has talked me through it all and said that it was completely normal to feel that way and that it doesn't mean I don't want it anymore, because there's nothing I want more than this surgery. Chloe hasn't left my bedside since we got to the hospital, my dad's here too. I can respect that he's really trying to be supportive, but I still haven't completely forgiven him. Chloe has been nonstop replying to all the messages of support coming in from the Bellas. Anyway, my surgeon has just walked in, so let's get on with it.

"Hello Brett. How are we feeling?" She smiles warmly at me and I can't help but return the smile, in fact, I haven't stopped smiling since yesterday.

"I'm feeling good. Anxious to get this done though." I feel Chloe's hand grip tighter to mine and I glance over at her smiling proudly at me.

She nods understandingly. "We're just going to go through what we will be doing today." She pulls up a chart on her tablet of a female chest before bringing a pen to it to draw incision lines.

"Okay, so we are going to remove the nipples before making incisions underneath the breasts to remove the tissue. We will then reconstruct the chest and reattach the nipples. Sound good?"

I nod frantically. "Yes yes. I get it. Now can we please get this done?" I am so impatient for this. I have been waiting way to fucking long for this.

"Alright, well then let's get you drugged up and ready to go to sleep." She laughs lightly and I roll my eyes before nodding. "If you wouldn't mind stepping into the waiting room Chloe, we'll come get you when he comes out."

Chloe nods and stands, pressing a kiss to my lips and my forehead. "I love you and I'll be waiting right here okay?"

I smile and pull her down to kiss her again. "I love you too."

I watch her leave as the nurses start an IV line. It feels funny, like I've just downed a whole bottle of whisky, and I'm already tired as I feel the bed start moving. It stops moving and my surgeon smiles down at me.

"Alrighty big man, start counting to ten for me."

 _One_  
I feel pretty tired, but still awake.

 _Two  
_ My eyes start to feel heavy.

 _Three  
_ I can't keep them open.

 _Four  
_ I succumb to sleep.

I feel foggy. I slowly open my eyes to see my favourite shade of baby blue looking down at me and I smile. I'm pretty sure it looks goofy as all hell but I'm happy. I watch her smile back at me and I cast my eyes down to my chest. It's sore...I lied, it actually hurts like a bitch, but I'm way to happy to care. They're gone. They're finally gone!

"I'm so proud of you baby." I feel her lips against my head.

"I did good?" I ask, my mind still foggy.

"You did very good honey."

My smile brightens and I turn to my surgeon. "They're gone?"

"They certainly are. Everything went exactly as planned and I am very happy with how it turned out."

"When can I see it?"

"In a couple days. Now, no showering. Sponge bath only. Be careful of the drains, don't tear them out and no heavy lifting."

I nod and glance over my chest again, just now noticing the two tubes hanging out from the bandages. They must be the drains to get rid of all the build up fluid. I am so fucking happy. They are finally gone and in a few weeks I can finally be free to take my shirt off and be proud of what I see. I know there will be scars, but I will wear them proudly. I've gone through hell and back to get to this point and I won't let anyone take away this happiness from me.


	28. Proud Girlfriend

**A/N: This chapter will be Chloe's POV of the surgery and the time leading up to it. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

 **I'm still undecided if I wanna do a chapter on Bottom Surgery yet, but I will keep you all updated.**

I can't believe we're here. He has come so far and I feel so blessed that I have been able to be with him through all this. I am so in love with him that I can't even find words to explain it. In just two hours he will wake up to a new body. The body he has worked so hard to have. I am so unbelievably proud of the man he has become. He is everything to me and I just want him to be happy. I have been nonstop replying to messages from all the Bellas, showing their love and support. Aubrey and Stacie are here, he doesn't know yet but they have been out in the waiting room since we got here.

"Hello Brett. How are we feeling?" The surgeon smiles warmly at him and I watch him return the smile. I can't help but smile myself. He has worked so hard for this.

"I'm feeling good. Anxious to get this done though." I grip his hand tighter and meet his eyes as he glances at me.

I don't take my eyes off him, even when he turns back to her. "We're just going to go through what we will be doing today." I hear her say before tearing my eyes away from him as I see her pull up a chart on her tablet of a female chest before bringing a pen to it to draw incision lines.

"Okay, so we are going to remove the nipples before making incisions underneath the breasts to remove the tissue. We will then reconstruct the chest and reattach the nipples. Sound good?"

I turn back to him to see him nodding frantically. "Yes yes. I get it. Now can we please get this done?" I try to stifle my light chuckle, because I know how anxious he is to get this done.

"Alright, well then let's get you drugged up and ready to go to sleep." She laughs lightly and I let out my own light laugh. "If you wouldn't mind stepping into the waiting room Chloe, we'll come get you when he comes out."

I nod and stand, pressing a kiss to his lips and his forehead. "I love you and I'll be waiting right here okay?" I really don't want to leave him for even a moment, but I know I have to.

He smiles and pulls me down to kiss me again, and I can feel the anxious nerves in the kiss. He doesn't want me to leave either. I know he doesn't "I love you too."

I head out to the waiting room and into the arms of my two best friends. "I can't believe this is happening already."

"He'll be fine Chlo. Everything will be fine." Stacie smiles and rubs my back.

"I know but I'm still nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"Chloe, he is strong. The surgeon is the best in the state. Everything will be fine and he will wake up as the man he is." Aubrey kisses the top of my head and I nod. Everything will be fine.

I've been sitting here for what feels like days, tapping my foot and shaking my leg in anticipation. I feel Stacie's hand rest on my leg to stop it shaking, so I pull my hand to my mouth and bite on my thumbnail, until Aubrey's hand pulls my hand from my mouth. Goddamnit. When can I see him? When?

I'm sitting for a little while longer until the surgeon comes out and tells me that he's out of surgery and I can see him. I race to his room and sit next to the bed, holding his hand.

He slowly opens his eyes and I smile down at him brightly.

"I'm so proud of you baby." I lean down and gently kiss his head.

"I did good?" He asks and I stifle my laugh once again, because he's still obviously a little gone from the anaesthetic.

"You did very good honey."

His smile brightens and I can't help but mirror it as he turns to the surgeon. "They're gone?"

"They certainly are. Everything went exactly as planned and I am very happy with how it turned out."

"When can I see it?"

"In a couple days. Now, no showering. Sponge bath only. Be careful of the drains, don't tear them out and no heavy lifting."

The surgeon looks at me as if to tell me to make sure he doesn't do any of these things. I nod and turn back to him, smiling proudly at him. Honestly I am so proud of how far he has come in all this and I know he really wants bottom surgery so I kinda went behind his back to daddy and asked him to help out without Brett knowing. I know going behind his back was wrong, but like I said I want him to be happy.


	29. The Big Reveal

**A/N: Here it is. The big reveal. I am now opening up the prompts again, however I would prefer them to be prompts set after these chapters so I don't have to do anymore rearranging. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think.**

This is it. Today is the day my bandages come off and I can finally see my new chest. I can't help my excitement as Chloe and I drive to the hospital to get the drains removed. She rests a hand on my thigh and glances at me before turning her attention back to the road.

"You ready?" She asks me as we sit in the exam room waiting for my surgeon.

I nod and take a deep breath. "More than ready." I lean my head on her shoulder and kiss the side of her neck. "Thanks for being with me through all this."

I feel her smile against my head. "Of course honey. I love you and I love how strong you've been."

The surgeon walks in and smiles at our position. I sit up and return her smile.

"I know you're anxious to get the bandages off and those drains out so let's do just that." She unwraps the bandage and it feels weird. Kind of...lighter I guess. I wince slightly as she pulls the drain on my right side out slowly.

I feel Chloe grip my hand and I can't look down, not yet, so I keep eye contact with her. "You're doing so well. Just one more baby. One more then you can look."

I smile at her and wince again when the surgeon takes out the second drain. "Alright. Let me just stitch these holes up then we will get you over to the mirror."

It's so close I can almost reach it. In less than ten minutes I will get to see my new chest and I'm overspilling excitement. That is until the pain of the stitches makes itself known and I grip Chloe's hand tighter.

"Hang in there my brave boy." She whispers into my ear and I nod, squeezing my eyes shut, until I hear those words. The words that bring back the excitement.

"Time to see that chest." The surgeon and Chloe help me stand and the surgeon holds a towel in front of my chest as they walk me to the mirror in the corner of the room. "Ready?"

I nod and Chloe and her both look at each other before counting.

 _One  
_ So close. So very close.

 _Two_  
I take a deep breath to prepare myself.

 _Three  
_ The towel is dropped and the tears start falling. They're really gone. It's flat. I'm filled with this overwhelming happiness that I can't put into words. I let the tears fall freely because I deserve this. I've worked so hard for this and this is my reward. I turn to Chloe to see the tears pricking her eyes as she watches my excitement and happiness.

"Are you happy?" She asks me and I don't even have the words to answer her, so I just settle for a repeated series of nods.

I turn back to the mirror as the surgeon starts speaking. I don't really hear the words, but I know that Chloe is listening for me. It's probably just stuff I have to do till I'm healed and recovered but I can't focus on that right now. I'm too focused on my chest as I hesitantly and carefully reach up to trace around them. I guess to make sure they're there and I'm not in some wonderful dream that I could wake up from any second, but this is real. It's absolutely real and I honestly don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life, although when Chloe and I started dating comes in at second place. It's real it happened. I'm me. I'm _free_.


	30. Sick in the Tummy

**\- Guest  
Can you make a chapter with Brett taking care of Chloe when she sick or just some fluffy chapter.. I really like this story.. keep writing.**

 **A/N: Okay nerds I'm really glad you all love this story so much and are so eager to prompt me with ideas. Just a couple of quick things to get out of the way.**

 **1: trueblue28 – I just want to double check what you want for your prompt. You're excitement made it a bit hard to read.**

 **2: The reason I didn't do Brett's surgery as a peri was because I went off Anna Kendrick's size and her chest would be way too big for that surgery to be possible.**

"Brett. Baby." I hear next to me, rousing me from my sleep. I glance at the clock and see that it's only 4 am. I turn to Chloe and wrap my arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, sleepily.

"I'm sick." She whines back and I groan, sitting up to feel her forehead.

'You're burning up baby."I sigh and get out of bed to go and get her some water and an Advil.

"Take this and try to get some sleep." She nods and does as she's told before curling back into my arms and falling asleep.

I manage to get about 2 more hours of sleep until her coughing wakes me up. I quietly get out of bed and go to make her some soup, taking it back up to her, I grab a couple of movies on my way to keep her entertained while she's sick.

"Baby cuddle with me." Chloe gets like this when she's sick. She always gets whiney and needy. It's like she literally turns into a 3 year old.

I don't mind it much, so I slip back into bed with her, pulling my laptop onto the bed as she picks a movie. I put it on and let her cuddle into me as I carefully feed her the soup.

At around 9:30 Aubrey knocks on the door, probably wondering where Chloe is and why she isn't in the kitchen eating breakfast. I shush the blonde as he comes in, telling her that Chloe is sic and has just gotten to sleep. She nods and tells me if I need anything, to let her know.

At lunchtime, I go back to the kitchen to make Chloe a sandwich and to get her some more medicine. Aubrey joins me a few moments later.

"You're good with her. When she's sick."

"Thanks. It's not hard I used to have to look after my mom when she had a bad day."

Aubrey nods in understanding before quickly mentioning, "Chloe loves her tummy rubbed. Just so you know. Puts her right to sleep."

I smile at the blonde and nod my thanks before taking Chloe her lunch.

That's how it is for about a week while she's sick. Except now I know how to get Chloe to sleep at night. For the whole week I rub her stomach and sing to her quietly until she's asleep, when she wakes up I repeat the process. All night. I don't mind doing it, in fact, I wouldn't mid doing it for the rest of my life.


	31. Jealousy and Old Times

**\- UnfamiliarSky  
Hey! I absolutely adore your story and the journey you've taken us on with the characters! I was wondering if you could do something where Brett bumps into a girl he went to high school with who made fun of him back then but when she sees Brett she like hits on him her something not knowing who he is. Chloe can be with him or he can be alone that's up to you :)**

 **\- Guest  
Aww... I'm so happy for him... great chapter... maybe you can do a chapter with more jealous Chloe or Brett or both... haha...**

 **A/N: Whoa! Another chapter? Yep, lucky you guys. I decided to knock out two prompts with this little chapter because they both work together. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

Okay, so lately things have been a little...tense at home with Chloe. I think she's a little jealous because I ran into a girl I went to high school with while Chloe and I were out grocery shopping. Chloe seems to think that she was hitting on me, which I find funny because this girl hated me and tormented me all through high school after I came out as a lesbian. I guess I should start from the beginning.

" _Oh, excuse me." I hear a familiar voice from behind me. I haven't heard that voice for years and I have to fight all the memories that come back from the sound of the voice._

 _I turn around and there she is, the girl who made high school a living hell for me. Sophie._

" _Can I help you?" I raise an eyebrow at her, obviously she doesn't know it's me. I do look very different from the little alt girl I used to be._

" _I was wondering if you could help me lift this into my cart? You look quite capable." She smirks and looks me up and down._

 _I nod and lift it for her, just as it's in the cart she grabs hold of my arm. "You seem familiar. You sort of make me think of this girl I knew in high school. Do you have a younger sister?"_

 _I shake my head. "No."_

 _She shrugs and gives my arm a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to maybe get a drink sometime? As a thank you for letting me borrow your muscles." She winks and I have to resist the urge to gag._

 _Luckily, Chloe chooses that time to walk over and save me. "Brett Mitchell, what have I told you about packets of crisps?"_

 _I look at Sophie and see the recognition flash across her face. "Mitchell? Are you sure you don't have a sister?"_

 _I chuckle. "I'm positive, but I used to have a different name."Since surgery I've been more comfortable with talking about my old self._

" _Beca." She gasps and her eyes widen as Chloe looks confused and a little angry._

" _Yeah, but I haven't been her for quite some time."_

" _You look..." I notice her look me up and down again and Chloe notices too, I can almost feel the anger coming off her in waves. "You look good."_

" _Thanks. This is my girlfriend Chloe Beale. Chloe, this is Sophie. We went to high school together."_

"You went to high school together Brett!" Chloe yells as she paces the living room.

"Yeah but nothing ever happened. Chloe she hated me. She bullied me constantly."

"Regardless of what happened then, the point is she was hitting on you and you let her!"

"Chloe, come on, you're being ridiculous. I have never felt, nor will ever feel anything for her. You are the one I Love. You're all I want Chloe."

She sighs and sits on the couch, cuddling into my side. "I'm sorry I get jealous so easily."

I shrug. "You're forgiven and if I'm being honest, the whole jealous thing is pretty hot. It always leads to amazing angry, jealous sex. SO, why don't we skip to that part of the argument?"

Chloe smirks and stands up, pulling me up wither and leading us upstairs.


	32. Beach Day

**\- Enoughtime  
This story is amazing, thanks for sharing it with everyone on here. Could you do one where they go to the beach with his new chest? Thanks!**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the ongoing support and love for this little fic that could. I appreciate every single one of you.**

I'm all healed and ready to show off my new body to the world...just not right now, because it's like 7 a.m and just...no. As I roll over to go back to sleep I'm trapped on my back by this annoying little redhead that doesn't know what sleep is apparently.

"Wake up Brett!" She chirps, way too enthusiastic for how early it is.

"No. Too early." I groan and roll over, tossing her onto the bed next to me.

"Come on lazy. We're going to the beach with Aubrey and Stacie today." Why? Why did I agree to such a torture? Oh yeah, because Chloe asked me in the middle of sex and there's no way I can say no when she's doing those things with her mouth and her hands and...we are getting away from the point.

The point is, I'm a weak bastard when it comes to Chloe and now I have to spend the day with the aca-Nazi and her whipped as balls girlfriend.

"Five more minutes." I all but beg and pull my girlfriend closer to me.

"Not a chance. Get up, shower and I'll have a large cup of coffee waiting for you downstairs."

How can I say no to coffee? Exactly, I can't. So, I haul myself out of bed and head to the shower.

Sure enough, when I walk into the kitchen I am greeted with a cup of coffee and a kiss from the delivery girl of the fuel I need to make it through this early morning start.

"Okay, so Aubrey and I have packed lunch and umbrellas and stuff and Stacie will be here soon."

"Great." I respond, obvious sarcasm is obvious.

"Why are we going to the beach so early anyway?" I really want to know. It only takes a 45 minute drive to get there.

"Because we want to get a good spot." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

An hour, and 10 commands from Aubrey later, and we finally get to the beach and...it's absolutely fucking deserted. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie don't seem to care as they set up their chairs and towels. I sit on the sand and watch them as Stacie wastes no time in stripping down to her bikini and all but throwing tanning lotion at Aubrey.

My eyes drift over to Chloe who is just taking her shirt off to reveal her blue bikini top and whoop there goes my jaw. It's hit the ground and run away. I'll seriously never get over how toned she is. It's like if God and Megan Fox got together and made a baby...okay maybe not quite like that but you get my point. She is perfection wrapped up in a package of sexy.

Her eyes meet mine and I realise I've been staring for way too long as she throws a wink at me, before bounding over with a bottle of tanning lotion. She sits down in my lap and hands me the bottle and I suddenly lose the ability to make any part of my body work.

She looks back over her shoulder at me. "Come on babe, I don't want to get burnt."

I finally regain control of my limbs and quickly apply the lotion to her back, but just when I think I'm done she turns around and straddles my legs. I have to bite my lip to hold in the groan that wants to escape as I apply it just as quickly as I did on her back. I hand her the bottle and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't want you to get burnt either Brett." Even though the beach is deserted Stacie and Aubrey haven't seen me with my shirt off and I don't want them to make a big deal, but I worked hard for my body and I'm proud of it, so I reach behind me and pull it off over my head. I glance at Aubrey and Stacie, who give me a quick look, then go back to acting like nothing even happened, like I do this every day. I smile up at Chloe, who is still perched in my lap and she applies the lotion to my torso, taking her time. I lean my head back and let out a shaky breath, her hands always feel good. Then suddenly she's up and out of my lap.

"Come on, we're going swimming." She holds her hand out and I take it, letting her pull me up and towards the water.

I get to about waist deep before Chloe jumps onto my back, causing me to fall face first into the water. I come back up and see her laughing at me. I smirk devilishly.

"Oh, you are so dead Beale." She squeals as I swim towards her, catching her around the waist and pulling her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her slightly deeper before tickling the backs of her knees to get her to unwrap them. When she does, I throw her into the water, hearing her squeal. I laugh and wait for her to come up, but I can't see her. It's then that I feel something grab my ankle and pull me under. I grab Chloe's wrists and pull her back up with me, throwing her over my shoulder and spinning her around as she slaps my back, begging to be put down.

Later in the day, other people started coming and I got a few strange looks at the scars on my chest, but I don't care. I'm happy and with the woman I love. I'm free.


	33. Gym Buddies

**trueblue28  
Shit...I almost CRIED FOR HIM! YOU need to stop with amazing chapters cuz DUDE you've got me in the feels! You should do a chapter where Brett or Chloe describes his body after surgery...CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT UPDATE!**

 **xcombixgirlx  
I'd kind of like to see one where they go to the gym and Brett gets hit on and Chloe gets jealous and it's just really cute :)**

 **A/N: CHLOE'S POV because I feel like we need more of that Hehehe.**

Okay so, my boyfriend is hot. Like super, Channing Tatum, do dirty things to me in inappropriate places, hot. He was always that way, but since surgery he's got this air of confidence about him that has my knees weak and my lip sore from all the biting I've had to do around him. I mean, I can barely go to the gym with him anymore because one look at that sweaty, toned, incredibly muscular torso, and those arms...shoulders...oh God that little V above his shorts that leads to... _Ahem_ , sorry. Where were we? Oh right, yeah. So, Brett's hot. Do I get slightly annoyed when he gets hit on at the gym? Yeah, what girlfriend wouldn't? But, then I see how he lights up at every compliment he gets and how can I stay mad? I know he loves me and I know he'd never stray, so I don't mind it too much.

However, what I do mind is the touching... "Brett, sweetie can you come spot me?"

He looks up at me and without hesitation picks up his shirt and walks across the gym to me. Sorry about that by the way, but yes I hate it when people think it's okay to touch what belongs to me and it really isn't. Chloe Beale does not share.

"You know, the whole jealousy thing is hot on you, but she was only being friendly." He clears his throat and hovers his hands over the bench-press bar I'm under.

I put it back on its stands and stand up, facing him, with my eyebrow raised. "Oh, so, you call this..." I run my index finger down the middle of his glorious, sweaty abs. "...friendly?"

I feel, rather than hear the sharp, shuddering breath he pulls in and tries to roll his eyes. "Well, not when you do it."

I award myself a little smirk of victory before tucking my finger into the waistband of his shorts and pulling him closer. "Maybe I should show you how friendly I can be." I purr and mentally fist bump myself when I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"I think I'd like that a lot." He bites his lip and, holy crap these panties are ruined. They were newish ones too...Maybe I can go shopping with Aubrey later this week...Oh right, very hot, very shirtless boyfriend in front of me right now. Smooching now, shopping later.

I pull away from him and send him a coy wink before sliding into the unisex locker room, because no one really uses it anyway. I hear him following me and before I know any different my back is against a locker and his lips are at my neck. Oh God, I feel like I'll either pass out or come, right here right now.

I've always been a very...free spirited, sexually free person, but I've always held the reigns and it was the same when Brett and I first started having sex, but it didn't take long for him to get comfortable enough to take control. I've found that he has a certain fetish for exhibitionism. A couple of times we have been caught with his head between my legs or even just his hand up my skirt, because God forbid I would ever be able to stay quiet while enjoying sexual bliss.

He pulls back enough to pull my tank top over my head and I take the few seconds to really look at him. I trace the scars on his chest as he looks at me, panting slightly. I offer him and small yet proud smile as I remind him once again how handsome he is, before then promptly reminding him to fuck me, fuck me now.

I watch his smirk of amusement before he descends my chest, nipping and kissing. Hot, burning kisses that set a fire inside me that quickly spreads to my lower belly. I let my nails drag up his toned back as I feel the muscles rippling and tensing under my harsh punishment. I pant my breaths as he sinks to his knees and my mouth goes dry, it always does. Brett is amazing with his mouth, he never really needed coaching in that area.

He tugs my shorts down to my ankles and lifts one foot out. I press my palms flat on the lockers above my head as he throws a leg over his shoulder and begins his slow torment. His tongue tracing the outer edge before diving in with quick yet controlled movements, that have me moan and biting my lip in seconds, coming in minutes. I have to bite into my wrist to keep myself from screaming as my orgasm crashes over me, hard but expected.

I watch Brett kiss up my body, with a sly smirk on his lips. "Still jealous?"

I pant and try to catch my breath before nodding. "I think we need to go home so you can do a little more convincing."

Yeah, Brett's hot, and I tend to get a little jealous.


	34. X and Why

**ASoulFullOfJewels  
I really love this story! I was wondering you could do a chapter or two where they get into a really bad fight and it looks really bad (but it was all a misunderstanding)? Thank you for writing these!**

 **Guest  
Could you do one where some feels up Brett in front of Chloe.**

 **More of Chloe's POV...yay!**

Yes, okay, I know going behind Brett's back about money for bottom surgery was bad, but I just want him to be happy. This, was the complete opposite of what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be a little upset but then come around to it. He wasn't supposed to move into his dad's place, or tell me that I was selfish. I guess I should start from the beginning of the argument.

" _I told you no Chloe, and you went behind my back and did it anyway!"_

" _Brett, I know you didn't want to borrow the money, but I know that you want this surgery." I sigh and run my hands through my hair as he paces the bedroom floor, almost wearing a hole into the carpet._

" _Are you – Are you fucking kidding me Chlo?! I can't believe you would lie to me about this! We are supposed to be partners, we decide things together!"_

" _Yeah! We are! But we haven't had a conversation about it! You told me no. We didn't talk about it! We never freaking talk about it because you shut me down every time I try!" I fire back at him. Am I a little mad that he's being a dick right now? Yeah, I am actually. I just wanted to help for God's sake and the fact he keeps avoiding the conversation altogether actually hurts. I want to be there for him and help him, but how can I if he doesn't talk to me?_

" _That's bullshit! We agreed that if we didn't save the money on our own then I wouldn't get the surgery!" He stops pacing to look at me and I have to bite my lip and look down to avoid crying. Damn it, why do I have to be so emotional? Angry crying sucks._

 _I take a deep breath and stand up. "We would have if your father didn't have a damn heart attack!" The second it's out of my mouth I regret it. I know I've just said a completely fucked up thing and the look Brett is giving me now is telling me that it will not end well._

" _Well, I'm sorry that my family isn't a wealthy little perfect one like yours." He almost growls as he glares me down. I can feel the anger coming off him in waves and it makes my stomach turn, and not in the good 'I have butterflies' kind of way._

" _Brett that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."_

 _He sighs and looks down at his hands. "I need – I'm going to go stay with my dad for a while."_

 _I have to bite back the sob that crawls up my throat. He can't leave. No, no, no, no._

" _Please don't. Tell me what I can do to fix this. Please Brett, tell me what to do. I want to fix this, just please – please don't leave me."_

 _He can't leave me, not like this. God, why does it feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeatedly? My throat and eyes are burning and I can't handle this. I nearly lost him once and I swore that I would never let myself get close to losing him again. My heart can't handle that._

 _It's like I'm on auto pilot as he moves to the closet and starts packing his clothes. I stand by the open bag on the bed and pull out anything he tries to put in there, all while sobbing heavily and screaming at him to stay._

 _Aubrey must have heard the yelling because I've been pulled away by her as Brett continues to pack, barely even acknowledging I'm there. I can see his anger and it breaks my heart that I caused this. What's happening is all my fault and I can't breathe._

 _I break out of Aubrey's grip as Brett starts down the stairs. I reach for him and cling to his back, still begging him to stay, even though I know it won't work. He continues walking, even though I'm attached to his back, until we reach the front door, where he all but pries me off him before facing me._

" _You're a selfish human being Chloe, and as much as I want to, I can't hate you right now. I still love you, but I need to go. Don't call me or come see me. I'll come home when I'm ready." He sighs and heads out the door, Aubrey's arms being the only thing that stops me from going after him._

That night I spent curled up in Aubrey's arms crying my eyes out until I passed out from exhaustion. It's been a week since then and I still haven't heard anything from him, except from Aubrey who told me he had come to get all his stuff while I was in class.

Why do I have to screw things up all the time? I wanted to help him, and by trying to I pushed him away instead. I have, so far, respected his wish that I didn't contact him and I've tried waiting it out, but a week is long enough. I'm going to get him back.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, do you want him back or not? He's spinning tonight, it's neutral territory, plus he will probably be drinking, so he'll be calm and fun."

I sigh, I really don't want to go to the club tonight, but Aubrey thinks that it is the best way to talk to Brett about everything.

We get there just after his first set is finished, which means he has about a ten minute break. I weave my way through the crowd and spot the familiar brunette hair, only...where is his shirt? And who – who the fuck is that using my damn boyfriend as a stripper pole! Is that – is he smiling? Oh hell no Mitchell, you've screwed up big time. I push through the crowd roughly and pull him around to face me as the blonde bimbo attaches herself to his back. He smiles at me and I know that he is slightly drunk, but his eyes are really red.

"Hey Chlo! Did you come to see my set?" He slurs and wraps his arm around my waist.

"No. Actually I came to talk. Who is she?" I raise my eyebrow at the girl as he just shrugs, but makes no move to remove her from him.

"I don't know. I asked her for some painkillers because I had a headache and she gave me a fucking miracle. No more headache and I feel awesome."

My eyes widen as I look at her. "What'd you give him?"

She smiles before sloppily kissing his cheek. "Just some X no biggie. He's loving it."

Who does this bitch think she is, that she can just...Wait. Did she say X? As in ecstasy? You're kidding me.

"You drugged him?"

"What's it to you anyway? Who are you? His mom?"

"I happen to be his girlfriend actually." I cross my arms as she shrugs, rolling her eyes before wandering off.

I grab Brett's arm and drag him into the bathrooms, splashing old water on his face with a sigh. "What are you doing to yourself?"

He looks me in the eye before breaking down and crying heavily. I pull him close and kiss his head, muttering reassuring words to him.

"I missed you." He says after a while.

"Then you come home. You don't go partying and doing drugs."

"I didn't know. Honestly I didn't."

"I know baby. I know."

"And I'm sorry that I got so mad about the money. I just – I wanted to prove that I could do it on my own."

"We all need a little help sometimes love, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm sorry that I went behind your back about it. It was a really dick move."

"I'm sorry I left Chlo."

"It's okay. Just come home with me now and we can go and get your stuff tomorrow."

He hesitates, looking at me for a second before nodding with a sigh. "I love you princess."

"I know, I love you too."

It took about an hour to get Brett into bed and calm enough to sleep. We both agreed that we would talk it out and have a real conversation about the money for surgery and then decide what to do.


	35. Burns and Idiocy

**A/N: I know I have a few prompts to write but this happened to me today and I thought it'd be a really cute thing to write...so here it is ahaha.**

Yeah yeah yeah. I'm an idiot okay. I didn't put sun cream on before getting in the pool and I'm paying for it now. Both my arms are dark red right down to my wrist, my back and chest are pretty much the same and I am in a fuckload of pain.

"Brett, quit being such a baby."

"It hurts." I whine as Chloe and I sit on the couch after a day in the campus pool, the full one, not the riff off one, that honestly smells really bad.

"Well it's your own stupid fault." She sighs, although I can tell there's some amusement behind it.

"You're my girlfriend. Where's the sympathy and the, 'it's okay baby. Let me rub some cream on you to make it better'?"

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry baby. Jump in the shower and when you get out I'll do just that."

I nod and stand to go upstairs. "That's better." I smile and kiss her head on my way past to the shower.

The shower burns like a bitch and I can only manage a minute or two before whining.

"Chlo! It hurts!"

Chloe sits on the bathroom counter and smirks at me through the glass. Yes I am now okay with Chloe seeing me naked. "Self inflicted my love."

I whine again and give up on the shower, drying myself off and moving to sit on the bed as Chloe joins me and sits behind me to rub the cream on my back and arms.

I continue whining, because, yes, it really fucking hurts okay.

"Oh Brett, stop being such a baby." She scoffs before moving in front of me to do my chest. I close my eyes and grit my teeth while she works and I silently thank the stars when she's done.

"Thanks babe." I sigh and hold her waist as her fingers draw light, soothing patterns over my chest.

I pull her closer and kiss her deeply, before pulling her to lie with me. As my back hits the mattress I let out a groan and squeal at the pain shooting up my back, effectively breaking our kiss.

Chloe sits back on her heels and rolls her eyes. "Next time wear sun cream you dope."


	36. I'm Hot

**trueblue28  
AMAZING CHAPTER! like always...NO SURPRISE THERE! Your chapters are freaking awesome bro! KEEP UP YOUR AMAZING WORK AND I CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT UPDATE! I would like to see a chapter where Brett and Chloe do a full body description now that he had his surgery. And compare his body from now and then. CAN'T WAIT!**

 **A/N: Thank you Final Stand. I hope I do too. It hurts sooooo bad :(**

 **I hope I did okay with this prompt. I'm not really good at describing people.**

Okay, so you guys can't actually see me, obviously, so you haven't seen what I actually look like. So, I'm going to describe it as best I can for you all.

Before surgery and hormones I was short, alright looking, pale and sort of awkward...well, I'm still awkward and pale, but that doesn't matter.

You guys already know some of the physical changes from hormones and such but whatever. Anyway so, once I was on hormones I decided that I didn't really want a beard per say, but I like having slight stubble, not too much, but just enough to be presentable.

Obviously with surgery I now have a flat chest, before that I was quite large in that area, and let me tell you binding was a bitch. I grew a little taller on hormones as well and now I'm almost the exact same height as Chloe, which is cool. I'm not the butt of any short jokes anymore.

After I started hormones I was committed to going to the gym more often to build up my muscle, and I did. I'm now slightly more toned in my arms and the muscles in my chest and torso are more defined.

My face has also shaped out and my jaw line is sharper than it was before. My body hair is more thick and darker too, but I like to keep it clean, so my torso really only has a small trail down the middle, no chest hair for this dude.

I also have that really cool 'v' muscle at my hips, that have also shaped out, which Chloe loves for some unknown reason. My shoulders and back muscles are also more defined and toned than before and my butt is slightly tighter and smaller, yeah that's a little weird.

But all in all, I'm hot. That sounds bad, like I find myself attractive...that was bad too. Argh, I don't mind how I look now, and the compliments from people really make me feel good about myself. That sounds better, way to human Mitchell. See, I told you, still awkward.

So, that's me in a nutshell. I did the best I could, describing myself to total strangers who I've never met in my life, but I hope that gives you all a better idea of me.


	37. A Taste

**Guest  
Really great story keep up the good work. Could you do one where all the Bella's and Brett go out then he keeps getting hit on. Or maybe one where Chloe accidentally spills something on Brett so he takes his shirt off and all the Bella's looking at his rock hard body hungrily. Keep going**

 **Guest  
could you do more sexy times with Brett and Chloe.**

 **A/N: You guys are all such pervs ahaha, my favourite kind of people. Pretty much PURE SMUT, so cover your eyes children.**

The Bellas have taken out the ICCAs and I couldn't be more proud of them, surprisingly Aubrey and I work together really well, once she gives up her control. They absolutely killed the set we put together and with Chloe's choreography it all pulled together really well. As expected all the girls are really fucking tired, so we decided to just have a victory party in mine and Chloe's hotel room, instead of hitting the town.

It doesn't take long till the music is blaring and the girls are well on their way to drunkville, even Aubrey is letting her hair down and having fun. It's good to see them have fun after all the hard work they put in this year. I sit on the couch, drink in hand and talking to Aubrey about possibly taking over as unofficial captain when Chloe comes to sit on my lap, the alcohol radiating from her breath smells fruity, so I know she's been in Amy's jungle juice, which means she is absolutely pissed, which also means she's more affectionate than usual.

Don't get me wrong, I love Chloe when she's having fun, but drunk Chloe plus affection equals a horny Chloe and sometimes that's not so fun when we don't have enough privacy. Now I'm all for exhibitionism, however, drunk horny Chloe will not be able to keep quiet enough to do anything about it. She wraps her arms around my neck, causing her drink to spill down my back. I sigh and put her on the couch next to me before standing up and pulling my long sleeve shirt off and hanging it over the back of the couch to dry. It doesn't even occur to me that I am in a hotel room with about 7 straight/bi drunken women, until I hear Chloe's giggle.

"Brett Mitchell, you can't fuck me here in front of our friends." She gasps playfully, before I feel Stacie pressing against my side.

"I love Aubrey but damn DJ." She breathes in my ear and I roll my eyes and push her back.

Aubrey laughs and pulls Stacie into her lap. "Down girl." She says before whispering something in her ear that seems to settle her.

I look around at the girls and notice that even Amy is blatantly staring at me. All the attention seems to sober Chloe some, because in the next second I'm laying on her on the couch, my lips being captured by hers fiercely. When she pulls back enough for me to breathe, the air is stolen as she whispers in my ear.

"We are going into the next room so I can remind you and them who exactly you belong to." I swallow hard and nod quickly as I get to my feet. Once Chloe's up she grabs my hand and drags me into the bedroom of our suite. I hear the hoots and whistles from the Bellas as Chloe pushes me roughly onto the bed.

I move to sit up but I'm pushed down by her hand on my chest and I groan, half in frustration and half just because Chloe taking control is so fucking hot.

"Babe, my rod." I manage to moan out as Chloe attacks my neck with her lips and teeth. I feel her shake her head.

"Not tonight. Tonight, I want to give you an orgasm you'll never forget. I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to talk tomorrow. I want to taste you." She all but growls and I feel my insides clench. Chloe has seen me completely naked but she's never actually touched me, but right now, the way she's looking at me, the desire I see in her eyes, it makes the possibility sound so hot. So, I let out a small squeak as she nips my neck again.

"Will you let me?" She asks cautiously and if I wasn't so damn turned on, I would be amazed that she can go from sex goddess in one moment to adorably shy and unsure in the next.

"Yes, God yes." I husk out and gulp as I hear her chuckle against my neck.

"My name's Chloe but close enough." And...the sex goddess is back.

"Fuck. Me." I breathe as I feel a wetness running along the shell of my ear before I feel teeth pull at my earlobe.

"With pleasure." Her voice is low and sultry and it makes me shiver. I reach for the buttons on her blouse but I'm stopped by her hands around my wrists.

"Ah ah ah, no touching Mr. Mitchell." She smirks and pushes my arms above my head. She holds both my wrists in one hand as she reaches to her jeans. I follow her hand with my eyes and see her untying her Bella's scarf. I swallow hard and my eyes widen. She's not seriously going to do what I think she is right?

I mean, Chloe and I can be very...adventurous in the bedroom on occasion but mostly just different positions and the occasional ass slap, nothing too crazy though. Nothing, this, crazy. It is crazy right? I've never not had my hands on her during sex. I don't think I'd even be able to survive if I couldn't touch her. I guess we'll find out because she's tying my wrists together before tying them to the headboard. Honestly, I'm amazed that she can knot as well as she is, considering how drunk she was a few moments prior to being pulled into the bedroom. I tug on my wrists once her hands move away and I have enough slack to reach my head but that's it.

"Is it too tight?" I look up at her and watch her as she bites her lip, as if suddenly unsure of how I'm feeling about this.

"No, it's fine." I breathe as I lift my hips up into hers, almost whining in need. I see her smirk back in place before she starts trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along my chest. I pull once again against my restraints. God, I want to touch her, to grab a fistful of that gorgeous titan mane and tug enough to get a reaction, but before I can even contemplate the change, she has moved off me and out the bedroom door, leaving me restrained, unsure of what she's doing. I don't have to wait long though, and she comes stalking back into the room, with her hands behind her back. She kicks the door closed and continues stalking forward. The look in her eyes resembling that of a lioness stalking a weak little gazelle. She straddles my waist again, her hands still behind her back, a smug yet sexy grin on her face.

"Do you trust me?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and I don't even hesitate to nod vigorously.

"I need to hear you say it Brett." She says sternly and I swallow hard before eventually finding my voice.

"With my life." I whisper tenderly, only Chloe, it seems, has no time for tender. She pulls another scarf from behind her back.

"Stacie says we owe her big time." She smiles brightly. I'm glad that smile is the last thing I see before she ties the scarf around my head and over my eyes. For a few seconds the only thing I feel is Chloe's weight on my waist then I feel her hands cupping my cheeks before sliding down over my shoulders and resting on my chest.

"Please." I breathe needily and I hear her grunt of amusement before feeling her fingers curl, her nails digging into my chest. It hurts, but it's a delicious pain that radiates straight to my lower region. She drags her nails down my chest and over my abs before slipping her thumbs into the top of my jeans.

"Please what?" I can hear the smirk in her voice and I bite my lip, taking a shaky breath before telling her my desires.

"Please fuck me with your tongue." It doesn't even feel weird saying that, because I know I can trust Chloe and I feel comfortable around her. Well, that and I'm too fucking turned on to care what comes out of my mouth.

I hear her satisfied hum followed by an almost growl. "All in good time my Prince. I want to enjoy this first. God, you look so fucking hot tied up and practically begging for me."

My breath hitches at the sound of the curse as it exits her mouth. Chloe doesn't swear often, but when she does it's a huge turn on for me, even if it's because she's angry.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you?" I whine in response and lift my hips again, only to be met with a roll of Chloe's hips. The friction allows a moan to escape my lips.

"How bad?" She asks again, with another, slower roll.

"So fucking bad. P-P-Please baby. I need you. I need to – oh – feel you." I hear her chuckle, low in timbre and I feel my insides clench again. God, this woman will be the death of me one day, but oh what a way to go. Death brought on by this beauty would have any man lining up to lose their life.

I feel her gaze on me and I can't help but squirm in anticipation for what she'll do next. Being blindfolded makes me feel like all my other senses have been heightened. I can hear the dull roar of the girls in the next room. I can smell the cinnamon and vanilla body wash Chloe uses, sweetened by the strawberry shampoo she loves so much. There's also another smell in the air, something musky. Oh God, that must be me. Is it me? Do I smell that bad when I get this turned on? Does Chloe smell it? Is it bad?

"God, I'm so wet just sitting here and looking at you. I haven't even gotten to the good bit yet." I hear Chloe's voice above me. Oh, OH! It's her. Or is it both of us? Either way, I know exactly how Chloe tastes and it's way better than how it smells.

"I need you to open your mouth for me." I feel her move off me and I can hear her move to the foot of the bed. I hear material hit the floor and I swallow hard. I know what she wants me to do. I obediently open my mouth and wait.

I feel her straddle me again and slowly move up my body, rubbing herself against any surface she can. I feel her thighs resting either side of my face and I reach up to lick through her folds, my nose bumping her clit. I take a deep breath and I realise that the smell is definitely not her. I mean, obviously I'd be able to tell...you know cuz my nose is kind of in her cunt right now. So, it must be me. Oh God.

"Oh God!" She moans. She said she wants to taste me. If it smells that bad, why would she want to taste that?

I shake off my thoughts and concentrate on Chloe riding my face as if she were a cowboy and I a bucking bull. Her pace is frantic and I try to keep up as best I can without the use of sight or my hands to guide her. All too suddenly I feel her release coat my lips and tongue and I lap at her gratefully until she gently tugs my hair and climbs back down my body. I feel her cheek resting on top of my still jean clad thigh.

"You're amazing." She breathes and I feel myself smile almost smugly.

"But, you've yet to see what I can do with my mouth." I let out a whimper of a moan. I am so worried that she will take one lick and then decide that she doesn't want me anymore.

I feel her hands working the button and zipper of my jeans before they're being yanked down my legs, quickly followed by my boxers, my packer taken with them. I feel Chloe so close, yet so far. Hesitating. I give her a small shaky nod. At first I'm not sure she sees it but then I feel it.

"Oh Christ!" I feel her mouth on me. Her tongue lapping and it feels fucking phenomenal. The contact is lost for a second and I get worried. She's going to stop. She hates it.

"You taste amazing. God, you're so wet. Is it all for me?" I hear her voice, it sounds like a cross between sweet Disney princess and a leather clad vixen.

I let out a moan as her mouth resumes previous activity. "All for you baby. I'm all yours." I gasp as I try to control my climax. I do not want to come so soon when her mouth feels so fucking good. I can't help myself. I need more. I need...

"I need you inside me Chloe. Please." I whisper needily. I feel her lift her head again and take pause. Did I go too far?

"Are you sure?" She asks and it makes me smile, she still wants to make sure I'm okay. That I'm comfortable.

I nod. "Yeah. Please baby."

I feel Chloe slip a finger into me and pump very slowly, the tip of her finger curling on the way out. Hitting a spot in me that instantly has me begging for more. I feel her add a second finger and continue the process, moving her mouth back to my little bundle of nerves. Her fingers quicken their pace and I can feel myself unravelling right underneath her. I finally let my release consume me and drag me into a place that can only be described as euphoric. Chloe helps ease me down before I feel her hands at the back of my head, removing the blindfold.

I blink at the light in the room and watch her reach up to untie my hands. She brings them back down between us and rubs them gently.

"How do you feel?" I watch her bite her lip and look down at our hands.

"Amazing." I sigh. "Chloe I love what just happened. Maybe not every single time we have sex but it was a good experience. I'm not upset that you wanted to try it. I was just worried you wouldn't like it."

"Brett, honey, I've slept with people with vaginas before."

"No it's not that. When I was blindfolded I smelt this really musky kind of smell."

Chloe cuts me off with a laugh. "Oh baby, that wasn't you. The jungle juice bowl got tipped over."

"Oh, I guess I should've realised it was that. I did smell it on your breath earlier."

"I meant it baby. You taste amazing."

"Really?"

She smirks at me and pulls me into a kiss by the back of my neck. "Aca-Awesome."


	38. Daddy's Permission

**ChrisM92  
This story is just amazing could you do something with Brett and his father having a father and son moment or Brett talking to Chloe's dad about his future with Chloe? Thank you so much keep up the good work!**

 **A/N: Okie Dokie, sadly this fic will be finishing soon. I have two more prompts to write after this one and then I'll write my last chapter. Thank you guys for your support for this little fic that could. Your feedback has been amazing and I love you guys.**

My hands are shaking, literally shaking right now. Just knock on the door Brett. You flew all the way here so you may as well just knock. I raise my hand and bite my lip as I knock on the door lightly.

"Hello, Mr. Beale." I take a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. They're soft and inviting as they always have been since I met him. I don't even know why I'm so nervous about this. I mean, I guess he could get angry and throw me out or try and beat me up. I know he's not that kind of guy but the conversation I'm about to have with him concerning his only daughter might make him that kind of guy.

"Brett, I've told you to call me Bruce." He says with a chuckle as he steps to the side to allow me to enter the house.

"I was worried when you called to tell me you'd be flying out here without Chloe and that she wasn't to know you're here."

I chuckle nervously. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something Chloe can't know about, so I had to tell her that I was going to look at apartments in LA."

He leans forward from his seat on the couch and arches his eyebrow. "So you lied to my little girl?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No Sir, just about the LA part. I've been looking at apartments here in Tampa. There are a few studios that I'm looking at working for and I know Chloe will want to be close to you guys." Stop rambling Brett.

"So, you and Chloe will live together after she graduates? And you're what? Dropping out?"

"Yes Sir." Suddenly I'm feeling slightly worried that this won't turn out in my favour.

"As long as you work hard for your dreams and look after her then I don't have a problem with that."

"She's my dream Bruce. I'm in love with her." I smile, thinking of Chloe.

"I'm glad to hear it Brett. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I swallow hard, my fingers trembling. Just say it Brett. Get it out there.

"With your permission, I'd like to ask Chloe to marry me."

I see his posture straighten and his face harden. Oh God, he's going to say no.

"When?"

"At graduation."

I see his shoulders rise and hear him inhale deeply.

"What do you see in your future Brett?"

I clear my throat, my hands sweating more and more the longer he stays tense.

"Well, I see myself working as a producer, making music, living in a big house with Chloe - "

"Just tell me what you see with you and Chloe." He cuts me off and I close my eyes, smiling as I picture it.

"I see a Sunday morning in the kitchen, Chloe chasing after the kids while I cook breakfast. I see us happy."

I open my eyes and see that his expression has softened slightly, but it's still a little wary.

"You're young Brett. You're a wonderful man and a great partner for Chloe, but you're both just so young. How do you know you're not just rushing into this?"

I understand where he's coming from. Chloe is his babygirl and he wants to know that she'll be taken care of and loved.

"Sir, I can assure you that I have asked myself the same questions over and over for the last few months and I can tell you that I am sure of what I want and I want Chloe, in every way for the rest of my life. When I got surgery she was by my side, giving me that proud, bright smile that I fell in love within the first place. I don't want to spend my life any other way than being a dedicated and doting husband and father. I want my kids to have her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything that I love about her. I want our kids to grow up being disgusted by how much we love each other."

I watch him, watching me intently but his face gives nothing away.

"I want our kids to catch us slow dancing in the kitchen at three in the morning. I want to wake up with her and fall into bed with her. I want the throat burning fights and the tender make-up kisses. I want everything I can get from her. I want to be able to call her my wife."

I take a deep breath and try to study his face that remains stoic.

"Brett. I know you love my daughter and it hurts me a little that she isn't my little girl anymore. However, I have watched her grow up to be an amazing young woman and I'm glad she has you. So, if it's my blessing you're after, you have it. Ask her, son."

I let out a breath of relief as I stand to shake his hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

I make my way out to the quad and over to the senior class. I look around the sea of green gowns until I see the bright red hair, peeking out from a cap. I lock onto my target and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear.

She turns around and I feel my heart clench at the smile on her face. She's so damn beautiful and she's mine. She kisses me gently and I pull back to nervously put my hands in my pockets, fiddling with the ring box in my left pocket.

"Brett? You okay?" I look up at her and see the worried look on her face. I look over her shoulder into the eyes of her father who gives me an encouraging nod. I nod back and take a deep breath.

"Chlo, be honest with me, you don't really want to move to LA do you?"

I see her bite her lip before shaking her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry baby."

I smile and use my finger to tilt her chin to look at me. "Good, because we're not going to."

She looks at me confused, tilting her head.

"We're moving to Tampa. I found us an apartment. It's not much but it's enough till we can afford something better."

She smiles and squeals happily, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh, God, I love you. Best graduation present ever."

"That's not all, Princess."

I take a deep breath before pulling the box out of my pocket and sinking to one knee in front of her. I briefly notice that all chatter around us has stopped. The Bellas front and centre of it all. How is it they know when something to do with a Bella happens? Anyway, I look up at her and open the box. He hand goes to her mouth as she turns to look at her dad.

I see him smile at her before she turns back to me.

"Chloe, from the minute I met you I knew we'd be special, either as friends or partners, we'd be special. You've always been there for me and I can't picture my future without you in it. I want it all with you. The big house, 2.5 kids, maybe a puppy, who knows." I chuckle and see her giggle behind her hand.

"With that being said, Chloe Marie Beale, will you marry me?"

I see her eyes well up as she nods and sniffles slightly, holding out her left hand. I slip the simple diamond onto her finger and stand, picking her up on the way, bringing our lips together as I hear the Bellas and other people around cheer, the Bellas are louder of course. I feel her smile against the kiss and I can't help but return it as I set her back on her feet.

"Happy graduation my love." I whisper into the small space between us.

"I love you so much." She laughs and pulls back to wipe her eyes. I reach my hand up and help her.

I did it. I proposed and I'm getting married...


	39. Haircut

**Guest  
Love the story so far! Can you please do one where Brett decides to get a different hair cut and Chloe can't keep her hands off?**

 **A/N: Okay, so we are going to do a little time jump here. This is set about a month after Brett and Chloe's wedding. Don't forget to review and let me know how you like this story before it finishes. This chapter is a little short because I wasn't sure how to go about it...I hope it's okay.**

 **Chloe's POV**

I can't believe it. What is my life right now? I'm married, living in Tampa, working as a music teacher at my old elementary school. Meanwhile my husband, I'll never get over that, is working as a small time music producer. It's crazy, just a year ago I was graduating Barden University as Chloe Beale and now I'm Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

The only thing I'm not happy with is that Brett has been growing his hair out lately and it looks really scruffy and unprofessional. I keep telling him to go get it cut but every time he just shrugs and says "Not yet", but he's been working hard this last year so I don't blame him for putting it off, at least his facial hair stays tidy.

When he comes home this afternoon though, he is getting an ultimatum, either he goes and gets it cut or I'll do it. I hear him walk through the front door at around six. I don't look up from the pot I'm stirring as he comes into the kitchen.

"Hey baby. How was work?" I ask as I hear the fridge open, knowing that he's getting his knock off beer, as he likes to call it.

"It was alright. The good news is that the album is finished." He sighs.

"And the bad news?"

I feel his arms warp around me from behind, after placing his bottle on the counter. "The bad news is that you're stuck with a house husband for a couple weeks."

I laugh as he leans forward to press a kiss to the back of my neck. I move my hand up into his hair.

He got a haircut.

Finally.

I turn to face him and my eyes widen. I reach my hands up and run them through his hair. It's all the same length, just long enough to grab between my fingers. Don't get me wrong, his short back and sides look was hot but this, wow. The way it's styled with a side part and slicked back. His wardrobe for today makes it even better. His black jeans, red vans, white v-neck and his brown leather jacket. Ugh, he does things to me.

"You like it?"

I bite my lip and nod before pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulls away quickly.

"Honey, dinner's burning."

I reach my hand back and turn the stove off before pulling him out of the kitchen and upstairs because no way would I get through dinner without jumping him.


	40. Seduce Me To Stay

**Guest  
Sweet... Can you do a chapter of Brett about to go out to meet his friends but Chloe don't want him to leave.. So she tries to make him stay... like seduce him or something... Thanks...**

 **A/N: Second to last chapter here guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this fic. It has been awesome to hear how much you all have loved this as much as I have writing it. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review and let me know how much you've all loved this. You never know, I might make a sequel to this but I won't if you don't tell me.**

"Babe you have to let me go." I chuckle as Chloe clings to my back.

"Well, I don't have to. I want you to stay." I hear it in her voice, yet I still turn around and sure enough she's sitting there pouting.

God damn it!

How is it she can look both cute and sexy at the same time. Sitting in bed, not a stitch of clothing on her, sex messed hair and that damn cute pout on her face.

"Ben and Luke are waiting for me." I internally groan as my resolve weakens the longer I look at her.

"But, I can do things that they can't." I swallow hard at the innuendo and roll my eyes at her.

"As you have proved on many occasions, but it's only a couple of drinks. I'll be home before you go to bed."

Her pout deepens and I feel my body sag in almost submission. How, after all this time, can she still affect me like this? I will eventually learn to say no. I have to be able to tell her no.

"Babyyyyy."

No, don't whine like that.

I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed to get myself dressed. I get up and head to the bedroom door as I'm pulling on my shirt.

"I'll be home in a couple hours." I turn back to face her.

She sits up on her knees and raises her eyebrow at me.

Oh no.

She knows she's winning.

She's about to play dirty.

She drops to her hands and starts crawling towards the end of the bed, towards me.

I bite my lip and shake my head. I will not crack.

I will not crack.

I will not –

"Brett, get back in this bed and fuck me."

 _CRACK_

Nope.

No.

I shake my head and chuckle before heading downstairs and towards the front door before my phone goes off in my hand.

In true Chloe fashion, this is her last effort to crack me and get me to give in. I freeze with the doorhandle in my hand and hesitantly open the message.

Chlo-Bear: Here's what you're missing DJ.

 _Photo received_

Oh God.

No.

No.

I won't give in.

Even if she is lying completely naked, hand between her thighs and that damn pout on her face.

Begging me.

Begging me to turn around and march myself back upstairs and please my woman.

Shit.

I will learn to say no to her one day.

But that's not today.


	41. LEGACY

**A/N: Guys this is it. The last chapter. Honestly, I am sad to see this story go. I have really enjoyed writing this for you all and if I do plan to write a sequel (No plans yet) it will be after I finish Touch Me Beca and Common Misfits. Thank you all so much for your love of this fic and all your kind reviews along the way.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to ArayaWalker, your review touched my heart and I'm so glad that this story helped you. Seriously dude, you made me cry. I wish you the best of luck for coming out, if you haven't already. You're an amazing person and deserve the best things in life.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

Well, this is it. The last little story of my life that I have for you all. As you know Chloe and I are married and what comes after marriage?

A baby.

That's right! Chloe is about 8 and a half months pregnant.

When we were picking a donor we wanted him to look as much like me as possible and surprisingly it wasn't as hard as it could've been. The only thing was that I didn't find out until two months after Chloe got pregnant.

Let me go back and tell you what happened.

" _Brett! Don't forget my insemination is at 4!"_

 _I'm rushing around the kitchen getting ready for work as Chloe cleans the kitchen._

" _Yeah, I know baby. I'll be there. I promise." I kiss her cheek and head out the door, throwing a quick, "Love you." Over my shoulder._

 _I come home from work late and see a sleeping Chloe on the couch. I feel horrible that I missed the appointment, but I have a new client and I just could not get out of the meeting with them._

 _I can tell by the way Chloe's face is scrunched in her sleep that she's disappointed. I sigh and put my bag by the door before picking her up and carrying her to bed._

Two weeks later was when we took a home test to find out if it worked...that didn't go well.

 _I'm sitting on the couch, Chloe beside me biting her thumbnail as we watch the stick on the coffee table, waiting. Waiting for the timer to count down to when we'd know for sure._

 _Chloe's phone chimes, yet we both sit unmoving, too nervous to make the first move. I feel Chloe stiffen beside me and eventually reach forward quickly and hold the stick in her hands._

 _I watch her face for any kind of give away._

 _I see it scrunch._

 _I see the pout, protruding on her lips._

 _I see the tears well._

 _Oh no._

 _No, no, no._

 _She reaches one hand up and covers her mouth as she lets out a heart wrenching sob._

 _My arms are around her in a second as she drops the test and lets out her cries and sobs._

 _I bite my lip and try to keep my own disappointment hidden._

 _I missed the appointment._

 _This is my fault._

 _I should've been there for her._

 _I feel Chloe sag in my arms as her sobs quieten and eventually stop._

" _It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"_

 _I shake my head and press a kiss to her temple._

" _Listen to me baby. This happens sometimes right? The doctor said it doesn't always work the first time. So, we keep trying. We will keep trying."_

 _I try my best to keep the upset out of my voice. God, we both wanted this so badly. I know, what a surprise that I wanted a child. I never realised I did until Chloe._

 _I feel her nod her head._

So, we tried again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually I told Chloe that there was no point in trying anymore. You can imagine how well that went.

" _What are you saying Brett? That we should just give up?"_

" _No, Chloe, I'm saying that maybe we should just give it a break for a little while. Let your body rest baby. We still have plenty of time."_

 _I watch her shoulders slump as she drops her head._

" _What if I can't have a baby?"_

 _I shake my head and step forward to wrap her in my arms._

" _Don't talk like that honey. It will happen, in time. For now, let's just focus on other things okay?"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Well, like the fact that I am working with our LA studio on a project."_

 _She stands straight and I see the smile break out on her face._

" _Oh my God! I'm so proud of you!"_

" _The only thing is that I have to fly out there for a couple months."_

" _Months? You'll be away for a couple months?"_

" _I'm sorry baby, but I promise we will Skype everyday."_

" _When do you leave?"_

" _Tomorrow. That's why I suggested we take a break while I'm away then when I come back we can try again."_

" _Yeah. Okay. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Princess."_

So, I went away and while I was away Chloe decided to have one last go at getting pregnant.

When I came back Chloe practically jumped into my arms and announced she was pregnant.

" _Chlo? I'm home!"_

" _Brett!" I hear called down the hallway and before I know it, there's a bouncy redhead in my arms, legs wrapped around my waist and kisses being pressed against my face._

 _I laugh and give her a deep kiss before pulling back and looking into her smiling face._

" _What's got you so happy?"_

 _Suddenly she looks guilty and I raise my eyebrow at her._

" _Well, remember when we agreed that we would take a break with the whole baby thing?"_

" _Yeah..." I say suspiciously._

" _Well, the day after you left I decided to go to the appointment anyway, because I wanted to try one more time and this time it took."_

 _It takes me a second to get past my confusion, and then it clicks._

" _We're having a baby?"_

" _Yeah, we are my love."_

 _I smile and pull her back in to kiss her deeply._

" _So, you're not mad?"_

 _I chuckle against her lips._

" _Baby, I am furious, but I'm too happy about the baby to care much."_

 _She laughs and hugs me close._

" _I love you so much."_

" _I love you too."_

So, that's how it happened and now 8 and a half months in and we are having a healthy baby girl. Chloe is loving her bump and I don't blame her.

I can't get enough of it either.

I think she also loves the fact that I've been pampering her for 8 monthsbut that doesn't matter.

We go to bed after talking about potential baby names for our little girl and I'm woken up in the middle of the night to a groan as Chloe gets out of bed to use the bathroom. After five minutes I get worried when she doesn't come back out.

"Chlo? Baby? You okay?" I call out to her.

"Brett, don't come in!"

"What? Why?"

"I um...I wet myself."

I sigh and get out of bed anyway to head to the bathroom. I look at her sitting on the floor in a puddle.

"Oh baby, come on, let's get you up and clean."

I reach out to help her up and she lets out a groan of pain. My eyes widen as I realise what's happening. I look down at her and I can tell that she's caught on.

"Fuck." I freeze as Chloe rights herself and rushes out of the bathroom as quickly as she can.

"Bree!" Chloe calls out to her best friend, who has been sleeping in the spare room for the past week in case, exactly this happened.

She comes running in and supports Chloe, holding her hands and sitting her on the bed.

"Brett, let's go! Focus!" She claps in my face and I shake my head.

"Right, it's time."

"Get her bag Brett."

I nod and go into the closet to get Chloe's "Hospital Bag" before rushing back out to her and Aubrey who are already making their way to the car. I follow quickly and grab my keys, practically jumping into the driver's seat as Aubrey helps Chloe into the backseat, climbing in behind her.

I floor it to the hospital while Aubrey coaches Chloe through her breathing exercises. It hurts to see my Chloe in pain but I need to focus on just getting us to the hospital.

15 hours later and we are still sitting in the hospital. Aubrey called Stacie, who came down to sit with her, my dad and Chloe's parents in the waiting room.

Another hour and I'm finally greeted with the screaming sounds of my little baby girl. I press a kiss to Chloe's sweaty forehead and grip her hand before turning to the doctor as I see her pass the baby to Chloe, resting her on her chest.

I smile and I feel the tears run down my cheeks as Chloe looks up and smiles at me.

"She won't bite you Brett. Come and hold your daughter, Daddy."

I get all choked up at the title.

I'm a father.

I'm a dad.

I have a perfect little girl.

I move over to Chloe and take the small child, cradling her in my arms as I look down at her big brown eyes, so full of life and wonder and innocence.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asks.

Chloe stays silent and I feel her eyes on me. I don't take my eyes off the little girl in my arms and I lean down to press a soft kiss to her head.

"Bella."

I feel Chloe's smile light up the room, mixed with the baby's squeal.

"Bella Legacy Mitchell."

 **Well, that's it guys. Thank you for sticking with me. I appreciate every one of you. Love you awesome nerds.**


	42. SEQUEL

**A/N: THE SEQUEL IS HERE! You will find the sequel titled "Life Cant Be Perfect" on my page. please review and let me know what you all think! Love you awesome nerds!**


End file.
